Bittersweet Taste
by allyssagrace16
Summary: Touka can't get that idiot out of her mind since the chapel incident. Unbeknownst to her, Kaneki's having the same problem. A series of one-shots. Touken. Rated T for some fluffy fluff. Uta and Itori will be introduced in later chapters. Major manga spoilers!
1. His Taste

_Since I haven't seen hardly any Touken, I had to do a little one-shot myself. Though, after finishing it, I felt an urge to write more... so I'll be adding a few more one-shots to this little series. I really like Kaneki and Touka together! _

* * *

Touka growled at herself in frustration, jabbing at the innocent buttons on the blender mercilessly. She grit her teeth and felt her eyes strain against her will, attempting to catch another glance of the young man they've been haunting for the past few days.

Ever since the night she tasted him, the sweetness sat on her tongue in remembrance. The fragrance radiating off his skin when she leaned in close, how his skin felt under her lips before she bit off him. Even the sharp rise of his collarbone under her fingers had set her mind to flames in annoyance of their repetitive return to the cursed half ghoul.

Touka couldn't get Kaneki out of her mind.

But it wasn't the fact that she had taken a chunk out of him and he tasted good (although he did). The intimate notion of him willingly giving her permission to feed off his body finally broke through her stubborn wall that she so desperately tried to keep up.

Kaneki was not as weak as she thought him to be. Though his mind was fragile at first, he quickly grew to accept the situation, and adapted to their way of life quickly. After the messed up shit he's seen, the kid still walks around with that stupid smile of his. It was actually quite impressive.

He also was strong in his morals and beliefs. He is kind, gentle, and learns quickly. He accepted that he will have more ghoul companions than human, and now talks to and respects both species on equal ground. But, how can you not, when you're a half-and-half like him?

Touka insisted in her mind that it was just instincts, her primal urges telling her a strong male has moved in and boy, is it time to _pounce. _But she knows better, and has almost fully come to realize that her taste and admiration for the young man may be more than just that.

"Touka-chan."

"Wah!"

The blue-haired girl jolted, jostling the full blender with her movement. She swiftly steadied the contraption without spilling a single drop, turning angrily on the very plague of her mind. She vaguely hoped that he didn't notice the abrupt pounding of her heart or the slight warmth rushing to her cheeks.

"What the hell, man?!"

Kaneki backed away one step with a startled expression, still recovering from Touka's mini episode.

"I-I'm sorry," he held out a small piece of paper and smiled sheepishly, "you've got another order."

Frowning, Touka finished blending the coffee ingredients and set the jug on the counter, not taking her eyes off Kaneki's as she replied hotly,

"Why don't you do it?"

To her surprise, he averted his eyes and allowed something akin to anger crawl into his expression, brow furrowing slightly.

"Requested specifically." He rolled his eyes and shot her an exasperated glance before jutting his thumb over his shoulder. Touka frowned again and peered over his hand, then heaved an aggravated sigh upon catching the obnoxious waving of a certain blonde.

"Ugh, why can't you deal with your own friend?!"

"I can't control him! It's not my fault he's taken an interest in you!"

Touka blinked several times at this, a noticeable blush filling her cheeks. Kaneki's uncovered eye widened at this, then seemed to sadden. He placed the square of paper, then turned to take his place back behind the bar, but was halted by her call.

"W-wait! I don't... he's not..." Kaneki stood in shocked silence as Touka attempted to scrap up a response for something that didn't need one. A small smile pulled at his lips.

"Take care of Hide's order, Touka-chan."

Relieved that he hadn't misunderstood anything, she dealt him a grateful, sincere smile before turning back to her previous work. Unaware that her infrequent gesture had made Kaneki's heart jump in his chest.

The rest of the day went on peacefully; Hide harassed Touka for a shorter period of time than usual, the number of customers were very limited, and before they knew it, it was time to go home.

Kaneki hung up his work clothes and was about to set out into the night for his apartment until Touka cut him off, insisting on walking him home in case something freaky happened. Nobody wanted a repeat of Tsukiyama.

The air was cool and crisp, refreshing as they left the warm confines of the coffee house. The two walked side by side in a comfortable silence. At least for Kaneki. Touka desperately tried to pry her eyes from drifting in his direction, but he was so close that she could feel the heat pouring out of him, and it was really starting to get to her.

Her eyes finally rolled over and rested on his content face, raised to admire the stars beating faintly in the dark sky. Wringing her hands behind her back, Touka cast her eyes straight ahead and took and deep breath, thankful that the darkness shielded her darkening cheeks. Damn his cuteness.

Ew, God. Did she just think _cuteness?_

She never thought she'd be one of those mushy, lovey-dovey weirdos out there, but here she is, entertaining meaningless thoughts. What has she become?

"Hey, Touka-chan..."

"Hm?" She swiveled her head to get a good look at Kaneki, who still stared up into the sky.

"With all that has been going on... Do you think our peace has already been shattered?" His voice was somber, eyes drained as they drooped from a day of hard work and stress from previous happenings. She knew that look anywhere; she constantly met it in the mirror.

Touka peered down at her shoes as they continued their slow pace, their steps dragging more the closer they got to the split in their routes. Or was it just her imagination?

She replied thickly, quietly.

"The peace was never quite there. But... the little sliver of it we had vanished the night Rize attacked you." She disinclined her head to stare straight into Kaneki's eyes, as he had at her response. She noted that he had stowed away his patch, both dark orbs gleaming under the moonlight.

"Things are going to get rough. Rougher than it's ever been," she took a breath and glared ahead into the darkness, "but whatever's coming, we'll be here to fight it. And, if we end up going down, it won't be without resistance."

Kaneki smiled faintly, shoving his fists deeper into his coat pockets. Though it wasn't the consolation he exactly sought out, he appreciated that Touka was honest with him. Yet there was something reassuring about her challenging statement.

That was the thing about her. She wasn't soft, didn't hold out on you, never lied to make things seem better than they were. She lays it out for you, and you get what you get. The cold, hard truth. Kaneki needed more people like this in his life, even though it can be a bit harsh at times.

But, she has her moments.

The fork in the rode came into sight quicker than they had thought, even with their extremely paced strides. The two waved each other off, both disappearing down the dark rodes, each other on their minds.

* * *

Kaneki woke early into the weekend, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he rose from the mass of comforter strewn around him. He gazed at the clock and groaned, having only an hour before training with Touka.

Sure, he liked hanging out with her, but she can be a little psycho during their sessions together.

Shaking his head as if to clear the degrading thoughts, Kaneki tried for an optimistic mindset as he tugged on a clean shirt and sweatpants, entering the bathroom to brush his teeth.

* * *

The morning was cool and a bit misty, making Kaneki's mood sour slightly more. His clothes would feel nasty against his skin as they fought, with both the humidity and his sweat. He sighed in frustration, squinting at the overpass that made up his training grounds.

Cautiously passing through, Kaneki kept an eye on his surroundings. Touka liked to be sneaky sometimes and break his jaw when he isn't looking. But, instead of lurking in the shadows, he found her in a much different position.

It seemed that some pigeons were taking refuge around the area they usually fight around, nestling close to each other and generally not doing much else. Touka, however, looked quite threatened.

She stalked warily toward the small birds, kagune unsheathed and eyes blazing in anxious fury. She edged forward, but jumped and shrieked uncharacteristically when one of the pigeons ruffled it's feathers. Using her ghoul super speed, the girl zipped away and up on one of the bars zigzagging the ceiling.

Holding back his laughter, Kaneki padded to the spot underneath Touka's perch, eyes locked with her wide red and black ones. She watched him in shocked silence as he broke their eye contact and shooed the birds to another corner a good ways away with his shoes, returning afterwards.

"You can come down now."

"Tch."

Touka shuttered from sight, then reappeared right in front of Kaneki. Before he could react properly, she flipped him over her shoulder onto his stomach, grabbed his arm and twisted behind his back, then straddled his hips, leaning down close.

Her lips brushed over his ear, making him shudder despite the dull pain throbbing throughout his body.

"Don't tell _anyone _what you just saw."

"A-ah, yeah, I got it..." he trailed off as her lips traveled over the shell of his ear and down the side of his neck, her grip loosening on his arm. Kaneki's eyes widened at her sharp intake of breath and lingering lips over his skin, lightly caressing the spot where she had bitten him in the chapel. Her tongue flicked out and faintly licked his warm skin, making him flinch. Though her ministrations weren't hungry, they were mighty confusing.

Her ukaku shimmered and brightened as she did so, Kaneki temporarily forgetting the intimate touches at the beautiful wing flowing close to his head.

"You really are pretty, Touka-chan."

This clearly knocked her out of her stupor, since she was gone from his back in a weightless instant. She floated back down to the ground, making sure to put some space between them. Her eyes were wide, disgusted astonishment written clearly across her features.

"Don't say shit like that. _Don't _say things just to please others," she spat angrily, cutting through the air with her arm. Kaneki slowly rose from where he had fallen, his steps measured as he began to circle Touka. Her glare followed him, stance on the verge of being offensive.

Kaneki knew that what he said had really pissed her off, in her eyes a low blow after Kimi. He probably couldn't say anything to stop her from attacking him now, since when she ever gets angry, he's her punching bag... Oh, well.

"When do I ever do that?" He allowed some form of determination seep into his voice. "Touka-chan, I think... you're pretty. Why is it so hard to believe that?"

Her jaw clenched, gaze hard and unseeing. _"Kaneki."_

Still circling her taut silhouette, he was aware of her ukaku hardening and now sparking with energy. At one last attempt, he readied himself.

"Why would I lie? There's no reason for me to." He took a deep breath. "You can break my bones, tear my flesh, and gouge my eyes; I won't take it back."

Though he saw no physical reaction from Touka as she flung herself senselessly at him, inside, she was a wreck. She wanted to cut out his tongue for speaking so freely. Kiss him for saying something so sweet. Puke because he said something so sweet. Cry at how sincere he sounded.

So, she settled for pummeling him.

As expected, she came hurdling full speed at Kaneki, but he didn't move. His planted feet and serious eyes made her rage deter, body flickering back into sight. He still didn't budge, even as she crashed into him and sent both of them tumbling.

Touka was stunned when arms closed around her body as they hit concrete, Kaneki taking the brunt of the fall before rolling them. He grunted as they came to a stop, rolling Touka under him. She remained frozen as he settled himself between her legs, pinning her to the ground, and kissed her.

If her mind was in turmoil before, it was running a hundred miles a minute now. Her kagune retracted itself in her shock, eyes still blazing as his taste rekindled on her tongue, his _bittersweet __taste._

Kaneki was anxiously waiting for Touka for shove him off and annihilate him, bite the tongue he forced into her mouth off, knee his scared grounds, do something. To his enormous surprise, she began to respond after a few agonizingly long seconds.

Her eyes slipped shut, lips molding into his with a hunger he didn't realize she held. Her hands buried themselves in his hair, one tugging at the strings of his eyepatch, tossing it aside. Her legs secured themselves around his waist, turning his mind to mush as they were forced tightly against one another. He couldn't help but get caught up in the moment, grinding his hips into hers.

Touka moaned into his mouth, loudly. Both of their movement simultaneously stopped, eyes snapping open. Untangling her hands from his hair, Touka harshly pushed Kaneki from between her legs and sat up. Catching himself with his hands, he blinked in a daze at her as she blushed and avoided eye contact.

Kaneki's whole face caught fire as he realized what he had just done. He planned on doing that from the beginning, but sure as _hell _didn't expect Touka to reciprocate the simulation.

"Fine... I believe you." Her voice was almost lost in the deafening silence, but his sharp ears caught it. A tiny smile pulled at his lips, eyes casting down in embarrassment.

"Oh... good."

And, of course, that was how their awkward relationship started.

* * *

_So, this is the end of chapter one. Please don't request any situations or fantasies just yet, as I have a few circumstances in mind that I want to humor before I do ask for any input._

_The next chapter will be a continuation on from this one. Hurray for awkward endings!_

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Love and Hatred

_I'm back with more fluffy Touken! Thank you everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed! I appreciate your guys' support, it really does make me feel good about my writing (ego swelling)._

_I know you guys are gonna hate me for bringing this up, but I have to complain. I can't believe school's about to start already. I won't be able to devote as much time to writing (wah, wah!)... Sad day._

_To ohmyyato- Exactly. Where has my ship gone?! I'm glad that you enjoyed this last chapter, and hope you like the rest. I try my very best to keep them IC, and am relieved that I've done so! Thank you for your review :)_

_Guests- Thank you! Glad you liked it!_

_lolplayer- Haha, I'm not too sure how to respond to this. But I hope that means you liked it? Or something... :o)_

_Okay, I'm sorry if Touka is a little OOC in this chapter. I made her more compassionate (which I think she already is, though...), as you'll see when you read. It was a bit hard to predict how she really would react in a __situation like this... Sorry if I slipped up!_

* * *

Touka sat on her bed, knees drawn into her chest, chin resting on top. Her eyes cast in boredom around her room, trying to find something consuming to pique her interest as time went on.

Her open window allowed for a light breeze to flow into the room, making her white curtains billow as the cool, crisp air cleansed Touka's mood and the atmosphere. She almost didn't mind waiting as her gaze fell on the swaying leaves outside, all varying colors of the fall. This was probably her favorite season, besides winter.

Touka snapped to attention as her sensitive hearing picked up on footsteps hurrying down the hallway, getting closer and closer to her apartment door. She perked, jumped from her bed and to her mirror, smoothing down imaginary frizzes in her flawless hair. She quickly frowned and whirled angrily from her dresser, upset with the fact that she was trying.

Her bare feet slapped against the wooden panels as they left the safety of carpet, coming to a halt a few feet from the door. She heard the footsteps slow and come to a stop, a deep breath, and timid knocking. Unable to hold back her indignant laugh, Touka flung open the heavy door and blinked up at Kaneki.

It was obvious that he hadn't expected such a quick entry, as his eyes had wandered off into the sky, a surprised noise rattling in the confines of his throat. He quickly gathered himself and blinked back at Touka, who remained silent, and dealt her a slow, gentle smile.

She hated how her heart melted at that stupid little smile.

"Hello, Touka-chan."

She bit the inside of her cheek, returning his smile with her own small one. "Hey, Eyepatch."

His lips upturned in a sheepish grimace, becoming self conscious of the white covering over his left eye. He scratched at it, then stepped past Touka when she motioned for him to come inside.

He placed his shoes by the door, hanging his hoodie on a rack. He turned and leaned down swiftly, giving Touka a quick peck on the lips before strolling into the living room. Blushing profusely, Touka took several breaths to calm herself before following his suit.

She hated how her face flushed at the simplest of touches.

Kaneki sat in his little reserved fashion at her table already, picking up a book he left at her house recently. His dark eyes flicked the pages thoroughly, fingers slipping between the paper and slowly leafing them aside. Touka crossed her arms over her t-shirt, leaning against the wall as he left planet Earth.

"Coffee?" He raises his brows and his eyes flit up to hers for a second, a grateful smile stretching his lips. She couldn't help but stare as he replied cheerily,

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks."

Pursing her lips, Touka turned and set to work. While she filled the pitcher with water, she scolded him quietly.

"You shouldn't be so uptight in my house, especially now that we're... together."

Silence met her statement, causing her to peer over her shoulder curiously. She found a surprised expression of his, cheeks dusted a faint red as he corrected himself and crossed his legs, slouched over the table casually. The smile from earlier still played on his lips, making Touka smirk at his smitten look.

Unaware that when she turned around and resumed making coffee, Kaneki gazed fondly at her back, cheek resting on his palm as he watched her shuffle around the small area that made up the kitchen. Her hair fell softly over her neck, eyes focused on their chore.

_It's like we're a married couple, or something._

Kaneki startled when Touka placed the pitcher of water on the counter just slightly harder than necessary, making the glass click loudly as it connected with the hard surface. His eyes darted back to the book in his hands nervously.

His eyes scanned the same paragraph over and over again as he desperately tried to ignore her cocked hips from his peripheral, heaving a silent sigh as she quickly wrapped up the coffee and brought two cups to the table. She grabbed and handful of sugar and tossed it on the table, as well as some creamer from the fridge.

It was a force of habit for guests, really, since when both of them where seated, they set to drinking their coffee black. Touka closed her eyes and sucked in a peaceful breath as another breeze shifted the air in the room, birds chattering and leaves rustling in the background.

Kaneki stared at her serene expression, feeling the sense of tranquility wash off her and into himself. _I really am being too uptight, _he thought, closing his own eyes and focusing on relaxing. He took a sip from his mug and rested his chin on a curled fist, heart calming in his chest.

They both sat in the comfortable silence for a while, enjoying each other's presence and the simple joy of listening to normality, feeling and smelling the fall air. But, as the minutes continued to slide by, Kaneki chanced glances at Touka's lax appearance, occasionally scooting closer.

But, to his despair, she wasn't an idiot.

"If you want to sit by me, then just do it, moron."

She didn't have to open her eyes to know that his face had brightened to a stark red as he bashfully closed the distance between them, their bodies lightly touching. Her heart picked up a notch at the warmth he radiated, like her own personal heater in the cool fall day. Her leg and arm tingled where his knee touched hers, his arm occasionally resting against hers.

She hated how he made her feel like a girl.

"Have you thought about what university you want to go to, Touka-chan?"

She came to attention at this, passing her boyfriend a shrewd glance.

"Yeah... I was thinking about..." _Am I really about to say this? _Kaneki gazed at her expectantly, a hint of hope kindling in his dark olive eyes. Ugh.

"...Kamii." _Bleh, I said it._

His face instantly lit up, diminishing the small amount of space was between them in his excitement. His face was literally centimeters from hers, the scent of coffee washing over her face as he blurted,

"Seriously?!" Although he was a bit too eager for her liking, the childish enthusiasm was too satisfying at her response. Casually, she turned away and took a sip of coffee like the pristine young woman she was.

"Of course."

She was beyond surprised when Kaneki's arms closed around her, pulling her into his lap in his happy daze. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, snuggling her body tightly to his.

Touka was stupefied, her limbs taut and unmoving as his breath prickled across her neck.

"That's amazing, Touka-chan! I'll get to see you way more!"

He abruptly stopped squeezing her, pulling away as Touka finally came to her senses and unconsciously gripped his arm in embarrassment, hiding her madly blushing face behind her curtain of soft hair.

"Are you going to be able to make it in?"

Her fragile being was left behind as Touka turned in his lap defiantly, almost yelling into his face as she retorted sharply,

"Hell yes! And, if I'm having trouble, which I _won't _be, you're gonna help me. Whether you like it or not, Kaneki."

With a huff, she swiveled back around and crossed her arms, resting her back against Kaneki's chest as she glared at their intertwined legs angrily. How dare he suggest she isn't good enough? How dare he?!

Kaneki winced at the livid energy pouring out of Touka, her displeased frown just visible due to her lack of height against his. He couldn't help but grin at her adorable expression.

"Touka-chan-"

"Shut up."

"But, Touka-chan-"

"I said, _shut up."_

_I'll be damned if she'll let me talk now... _

Touka was distracted from her anger for a second as Kaneki's arms returned around her, snaking underneath hers and resting over her belly. Still unused to these intimate touches, she awkwardly settled her hands on his forearms, splaying her fingers over the tanned skin.

She hated how she could never stay angry at him.

Forgetting her discomfort, Touka marveled at the differences in their skin. Kaneki's was a soft tan, a considerably dark shade for the middle of fall. Her pearly white hands glided dreamily over his arms, eliciting a shudder from him.

A sheen of peace washed over her as she felt his chin come to a rest on her shoulder, head propped up against hers. She jumped lightly when he slid his palm over hers, spreading her delicate fingers against his thicker ones. They stared down at their hands, breathing in sync until Kaneki softly spoke up.

"Do you still feel... like we're that much different...?"

Touka angled her head to gaze at him softly, her façade crumbling for the injured look in his eyes. Her eyes fell back on their hands, and she threaded her fingers with his lovingly.

"No, I don't."

Kaneki's eyes stretched wide as she twisted in his lap and wove her arms around his torso, tucking her head into the crook of his neck.

"Our anatomies are different; I'm a full ghoul, and you're half. You have your human tendencies that I'll never fully understand, and you were thrown into our life style so suddenly."

Her grip on him tightened, throat constricting.

"I didn't understand. I didn't want to. I was so jealous of you, Kaneki. All I'd ever wanted was a normal, uncomplicated life. But I came to terms with that it's not your fault. You didn't choose this, but you adapted and dealt with it. You dealt with me."

Kaneki blinked rapidly, trying to push down the growing pressure building behind his eyes.

"T-Touka-"

"We're exactly alike. Who cares about how our bodies work, what they crave? What about what we think, feel, how things around us affect our life and how we deal with it?"

She pulled away and glared into his eyes with a passion he was only lucky to catch a glimpse of.

"Kaneki, we're the same. Who cares about the label 'ghoul' or 'human'. All of us are people, whether we realize it or not."

Kaneki could only stare at her with huge eyes, glistening and spilling over with tears. She gave him a pained smile, throwing her arms around his neck and feeling the wetness on her own cheeks as he sobbed quietly into her shoulder. His arms slowly closed around her, holding her like a lifeline.

"I love you."

Touka instantly froze, eyes flying open and focusing blankly ahead as her brain tried to process the muffled words spoken into her skin. Her breathing picked up, her body drawing back almost of it's own accord to get a good look at Kaneki.

His usually timid, easy going demeanor shattered, fiercely compassionate moist eyes ablaze with the emotion she could only pinpoint by the one welling and overflowing in her chest.

"...Huh?"

Oh, that was smart.

Her face immediately blushed to a deep scarlet, teeth pulling nervously at her bottom lip. Who knew that three little words could turn her into this pile of hot mess?

She backed away, spine hitting the table as Kaneki followed her inch for inch, jaw set in determination. He leaned in close, lips whispering over hers as he murmured again,

"I love you, Touka-chan."

She could only reply with her lips as his crashed against hers, unspoken thoughts displayed through her slow, long strokes. He gathered her back in his lap, grunting as she bit his lower lip and licked it.

Kaneki felt heat tingle in his cheeks at her unusually bold progressions, fingers trailing over his abdomen over his shirt. His coherent thoughts quickly melted as she forced her tongue into his mouth, hands lifting to tangle in her hair.

They finally pulled back for air, both panting and flushed. Kaneki smiled cheekily, wiping away some stray saliva from the corner of his mouth.

"So, does that mean you love me too?"

Growling, Touka punched him hard enough to misplace a bone as she stood abruptly and swept up their cold coffee. Kaneki gasped in pain, clutching the injury as it gradually healed. He fell to his side, teeth clenching as the bone clicked and set itself.

He almost couldn't hear her through the blood roaring in his ears as she muttered,

"Of course I love you, idiot."

She loves him to death.

* * *

_... Ugh. I honestly don't know how I felt about this chapter, haha. Had to take out some bits, stayed up super f*cking late to finish the rest... I wouldn't say it's too shabby._

_Also, thank you all for your kind reviews. I'm glad you're all enjoying this, and it makes me happy to see that it's of some form of quality. Thank you favoriters and followers as well! You all are so awesome._


	3. Snapped

_Alright, from here on out, it's all random one-shots. Occasionally two-shots. Honestly, if you're just here for only lighthearted fluff, you may not like this... I've made it slightly __angst. It gets better quickly. But don't worry, all of my stories have happy endings. Because I'm cliché like that._

_This chapter is just some random thing I'm making up. We're just gonna say that Kaneki's little group and Touka were looking for Aogiri, but they ended up running into some 'Doves' and it was not a pretty fight!_

_And, if people who only watch the anime say Kaneki's OOC, please get out. (Jk!) You won't really get his behavior if you've only watched the anime. He is a bit unstable in the manga._

_I listened to some Lauren Aquilina to set the mood for the fist part of this. She makes some sad music, and it just so happened to pop up on my radio when I was considering the prompt for this chapter._

_kagemoto- Nope. Like I said, it's all random one-shots._

_2 Guests and Frostednight- Thank you. Happy that they both seemed to be in character!_

* * *

Kaneki poked at his silvery-white hair dejectedly, crimson iris staring back at him in the molded old mirror he stood in front of. The dark corridor provided sinister lighting, dank tunnel air rattling in and out of his chest.

"What're you moping about?"

His uncovered eye darted to the side to gaze blankly at the dark haired girl that had crept up behind him, hair tied back in a low, messy bun.

He tried for a smile, but knew it was strained and tight.

"I'm fine. Just... washing this off."

Touka's eyes slid from his to the red stained porcelain sink, hands left limp in the shower of cold water. She plucked a handkerchief from the pocket of her black hoodie, sighed, and stepped forward.

Kaneki flinched as she undid the clasp holding his mask together, wiping at the exposed skin after she took it off. Blood had trickled from his hair and down over his cheeks and eye, disappearing underneath the damp cloth.

He allowed her to turn his body toward hers, arms limp at his sides and eyes downcast, revealing the melancholy from the night. Chin tightening, his lips mashed against each other as hot tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Stop trying so hard," she whispered, feeling her own eyes drooping as Kaneki bowed his head, shoulder quaking with his quiet cries. The hand wiping his face threw the dirtied rag in the sink, her arms wrapping the white-haired boy in a reassuring hug.

He returned her embrace roughly, arms coiling crushingly over her lower back, trembling. Touka ran her fingers through his blood laden hair, not caring that her fingers were most definitely going to be dyed the vermillion shade.

"How d-did I let that h-happen, Touka-chan?" His voice was so painfully sobering, the night's previous events rushing thickly into her mind as she dwelled on them. The wounds, both physical and mental, were very fresh. Her left leg sported a deep gash that ran from the inside of her thigh to the right of her kneecap. She was covered in her own blood from other wounds that healed more quickly than the quinque induced slice.

Unlike her, Kaneki was coated in the blood of his enemies. Not a single scratch was found on his sturdy body, not that he even got so much as a scrape from the attacks uselessly directed at his agile flight.

It's not like he wanted to do that. To his own kind, or what he used to be. Even though they were in the way, weren't they only doing it because it's what they believe is right? Kaneki bit down on his bottom lip, drawing blood. His teeth released the bruised skin, eyes darkening as the small cut immediately healed.

"Because it isn't within your power to control what happens in this world, Kaneki. No matter what you do, you'll be killing 'doves' for the rest of your life. They won't stop until you're dead."

Sheesh, that made him feel even worse.

But, even so, he calmed at her accurate statement, sobs receding to infrequent hiccups as he laid his head upon her slight shoulder. Something, deep, carnal, passionate rose and exploded like searing lava in his chest, left eye coming to life with an eerie glow.

"But I can do something about it. I can show them, Touka-chan. That I'm just like them. A victim of sick experiments."

Touka fought down the pressure pushing at her eyes, clenching her jaw in sorrow as Kaneki's determined tone struck through her.

"They aren't all understanding. There will always be humans in this world that will hate ghouls. Always, Kaneki."

The stale air was ripped from her lungs as she was flung back into the tile walls, eyes catching fire in reflex of being in danger. Kaneki's face was twisted in a vicious snarl, arm positioned after throwing her off his body.

His kagune burst from his back, splinters that broke off from the thick length coiling threateningly as it continued to pull out from his spine.

_Well, that escalated quickly._

Touka couldn't help but bark a quiet laugh, watching the deathly dangerous whip trail close to Kaneki protectively, almost like it had a mind of it's own. Her ukaku came to life in a flurry of colors, legs spreading and setting on the cracked floor as she readied herself to fight a battle she didn't want to.

She loves him. But, when he gets out of control, who will put the arrogant idiot in his place?

"Alright, Kaneki. Show me how that pretty little centipede works."

His eyes angled in the cold blooded way they did during battle, unseeing as he charged forward at breakneck speed with so much as a light grunt.

'Centipede' shot forward and imbedded itself in the dirt clad tile where Touka had been seconds before, splaying chunks of the wall in every direction. Kaneki's head lolled to the side almost lazily as he watched Touka land lightly on her feet, arms spread out out of habit. The challenging glare she wore set the fire inside him roaring.

Another set of kagune shot out of Kaneki's back, four 'legs' slashing full speed at Touka's abdomen. She sidestepped the attack just in time to avoid her organs from being emptied on the ground, but not enough to avoid a stinging cut across her stomach.

Smiling, she slid a finger along the blood now freely trickling and catching the frayed ends of her hoodie. The wet finger raised to her lips, tongue lashing out and licking the metallic red from her hands.

Kaneki's eyes lost some of their fervor as she cleaned her fingers, clearly distracted from his rage for a few seconds. His face lost it's psychotic anger, replaced with something like hunger. For once, Touka hoped that was sexual desire making him lick his lips dryly instead of a predatory allure. He had a bad habit of preying on others._  
_

While he was busy staring at her bloody chin, Touka blipped out of sight, the air behind Kaneki sizzling as her ukaku rose above their heads and hardened with unnatural energy.

Kaneki jumped and skidded down the dark tunnel as shards of her kagune impaled the ground, throwing up loose tile and rock. They found themselves grinning as they ran toward each other, kagune slowly dissipating into nothing as they tested each other's abilities through hand-to-hand combat.

Touka was quite impressed with how well he fended off her attacks, getting more than a few rib-cracking punches and kicks in. She found that he surpassed her easily, and seemed to be taking it easy. A joyful laugh even escaped his throat as she managed to get a good kick to his side, flying over his head with a graceful flip.

Banjou and the others had rushed down to the humid corridor upon hearing multiple explosions and cries of aggravation, but only found the feared couple wrestling on the ground in a sweaty mess. Tsukiyama muttered something probably distasteful in french and wandered back where he came from, Banjou watching the two for another longing second as Kaneki managed to get Touka in a headlock before she delivered a painful jab to his crotch.

"I want a relationship like that."

The others dealt the huge man skeptical, weary glances as they backed off and followed Gourmet-kun's suit, slowly shaking their heads as the enormous romantic sighed wistfully and disappeared from the scene.

Kaneki coughed and clutched his 'package' in shock, throwing Touka a surprised glance.

"You're playing dirty."

She grinned wickedly, thoroughly beginning to enjoy this new side of her boyfriend.

"Just testing those nerves, babe."

He quickly straightened, arms lifting from his sides, hands fisting in front of his face.

"C'mon."

Still smiling, Touka flung herself forward, bringing back a tight fist with a battle cry that could rupture eardrums. Kaneki shook some dried blood from his head, fists readied, waiting for the last second.

"Oof."

Touka almost coughed up spit as Kaneki ducked right before her curled hand struck his nose, diving into her body. They both fell to the ground, his arms secured around her waist as she landed safely on top of him.

They had tumbled a good twenty feet with the force of his impact, Touka panting as she gratefully sucked up some oxygen. Kaneki breathed heavily as well, his elbows coming to a rest on the ground. Lifting herself off his chest, Touka stared into his eyes, the ruby illuminants both receding to their original hues. He blinked back, smile and mischief leaving his features as reality set back in.

Kaneki's eyes regained their depressed stupor, not quite seeing her as his fingers delved into the tangled mess her hair became during their sparring.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, eyelids heavy and slipping shut as his breathing finally steadied. "I'm so sorry..."

Darkness descended as he felt Touka lower herself back onto him, tucking her hands into the warmth of his neck.

"It's whatever. I kind of understand how you feel all the time now, though."

This got a chuckle out of him, until both of them were gasping from the amount of laughter at the irony. Kaneki grin faded, and Touka propped her chin on his plated chest as he took a deep breath.

"No, that wasn't right. I'm losing myself. I can't believe, out of all people..." his brow knead together, a bead of sweat rolling down his hairline and getting lost in the mass of thick locks.

"...I hurt _you_."

"_Tried_ to hurt me," Touka corrected, tone a bit indignant. She stared at his the long eyelashes that brushed his skin, reminiscing in the times when things where peaceful, and Kaneki had black hair. His timid demeanor died with his old hair.

His eyes reappeared to deal her a skeptical glance, brow raised. She mirrored his look, slightly more heated as she flexed her fingers around his neck.

"Watch it, Eyepatch."

Grinning, he gripped her arms and tugged her completely parallel of him in an impressive show of strength. His lips where cool against hers, coaxing her to forgive him, repenting for his sins. Touka sighed into him in aggravation, kissing him roughly. They both clearly spoke to each other even in this way.

Kaneki's hands returned to her hips as he nibbled on her bottom lip, peppering lingering kisses from her cheek, to her jaw, and finally to her ear in obvious apology. Touka figured he wouldn't shut up if she made him stop, so she settled against him as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. She couldn't stop the mortified blush rising to her cheeks as he whispered gently,

"I love you."

Burying her head in his neck to avoid his prying gaze, she mumbled back dutifully,

"Me too."

He pulled her away from his neck and placed another long kiss on her lips before bringing them both to their feet, brushing off dirt on his black clothes. They stuck to him like the plague.

Touka was already padding away from him and toward the showers without so much as a, "Later!"

He called out to her, a little too desperate to be in her presence.

"Where're you going, Touka-chan?"

She turned, ripping the hairband from her hair. Her eyes made way to enrapturing crimson once again, and in a rare show of boldness, replied,

"The showers. Care to join me?"

Without waiting for his response, she resumed heading down the dimly lit hallway, leaving Kaneki's mouth hanging wide open. He quickly scrambled after her as she rounded a corner, leaving a teasing trail of clothing into the unisex bathroom.


	4. When Life Gives You Lemons

_Hey everyone. Thank you all for your support so far, it's been seriously motivating with all of the sweet feedback I'm getting. You guys are too sweet. Please don't feel obliged to review every chapter; I __understand already if you have favorited/followed. (I'm not saying that it annoys me, I just have people who told me they feel bad if they don't review. Don't feel bad.)_

_Anyway, with that cleared up, happy new school year. Haha. Ha. (Shoot me)_

_This chapter is an AU where Hinami has turned 18, everyone is still normal and working at Anteiku, everything is peaceful. How did I come up with this chapter? I honestly have no f**king idea._

* * *

"Oh my."

"Now this is a problem."

The conscious members of Anteiku crowded around the door, some snickering, some simply amused, and some stoney-faced.

Why?

Well, since Hinami turned eighteen last night, Touka took it upon herself to take the new woman for a little... partying.

The snoring girl was passed out cold on the ground, legs and arms sprawled around her, shirt hiked up over her stomach. A line of drool trickled charmingly down her ajar mouth, a startlingly loud snore erupting every so often. Make-up coated her bags.

Yomo stood awkwardly in front of the group, before backing away just as awkwardly and silently heading down the stairs. Kaya full on stared at the girls, eyes blank as she turned and followed Yomo's suit. Roma blushed heavily and looked away sheepishly. Enji snorted, trying to keep from laughing outright at the scene, while Nishio chortled without restraint at the poor sight.

"Clean up in isle three!"

Kaneki polished glasses carefully, eyes wandering out of the windows as the sun rose over the early morning sky. Yoshimura silently aided his chore, smiling aimlessly at the wall. He continued to stare at the peculiar sight, but jumped and yelped as a voice right behind him growled,

"Ken."

He set the glass down as carefully as he could with jittering fingers and turned, attempting to regain the brightness in his eyes as he replied dutifully,

"Yes, Yomo-san?"

The silvery-haired man stared at him for an uncomfortably long second before pointing up the stairs with a slight anger in his usually impassive gaze.

"Go take care of your girlfriend."

Kaya suddenly popped up out of nowhere, nodding from the bar as she sipped her drink. Annoyance twinges her eyebrows, dark eyes cutting into the mahogany wood her fingers rapped.

Blinking rapidly, Kaneki blushed lightly as he asked with a small voice,

"G-girlfriend? I don't have a-"

"Touka. Get her ass upstairs. Now."

Face officially on fire, the poor man brushed past his old friend and stomped up the stairs, untying his apron and rolling it up with a frown of confusion as the crowd around the particular door came into sight.

"Ah, excuse me, everyone..."

He received several pats on the back and farewells as he pushed his way through the small group, which began to disperse on his arrival. He was left alone with a sight that made him freeze in his tracks, mouth gaping and eyes wide.

Hinami was fine, napping in the same fashion as always. It was Touka that seemed to be the problem.

The young woman rested on the couch, sleeping on her side, arms and legs curled into her body. Now, this would've been _totally _fine, except for one little problem.

The only thing covering her body was a pair of erotic, black, lacy undergarments.

"Oh my god- _oh my god-"_

Kaneki raced out of the room, popping his head from the staircase, red faced and panting.

"Yomo-san, I would greatly appreciate it if one of the girls could take care of this-"

"Ken, you're going to need to grow a pair. Think of this as another form of training."

Kenji turned back around and leaned against the counter, resuming his previous conversation with Yoshimura as if he never interrupted.

"_T-training? _How in the literal _hell _is this training?!"

Kaneki was fuming with mortification, his indignant speech carried on by his complete and utter shock from the distracting images burned into his mind. He was quickly reminded of his place, however, as a menacing aura filled the café, Kenji turning in an agonizingly slow circle.

"Ken," he muttered furiously, "go. Now."

Unable to fight the authority in his voice, Kaneki slumped and dragged his feet all the way to the same dreaded door, taking a deep breath as he pushed it back open.

_Why me? What if she wakes up? In the arms of a grown man in her underwear? Oh my Buddha, I don't even want to think about it. She'd chop off my manhood, and laugh every single time it'd grow back. _

These were the troubling thoughts of Kaneki Ken as he towered above the lightly clothed Kirishima Touka, his throat drying at the sight of his coworker's curvy bod.

_What if _I _do something?! _

Shaking his head violently, he squeezed his eyes shut for a long second, taking several deep breaths to calm his nerves (and raging hormones). A particularly loud snore from Hinami made him startle, falling right on top of the last person he wanted to screw with at the moment.

_Crap crap crap crap crap crap-_

Kaneki held his breath after making contact with the sweet flesh he didn't expect to find himself upon, face inches from Touka's peacefully sleeping one. Her breath came out softly, hair pushed out of her face. Her brow knit together at the sudden weight on her body, but found solace in the warmth that came with it.

Poor Kaneki.

Touka shifted onto her back, unknowingly using her ghoul strength in her sleep to squeeze Kaneki's form flush against her own, legs hooking behind his waist. His face landed smack between her well grown-out breasts, cheeks so intensely hot they'd probably catch fire at any second now.

He was completely immobile, afraid that if he even attempted to untangle himself from her limbs, she'd wake up and obliterate him. He was still contemplating his options before a small squeak at the door caught his attention.

Roma and Kaneki held each other's gaze for what seemed like an eternity, hers embarrassed and apologetic, his desperate and nonsensical. A tray of coffee rattled in her trembling hands, face filling with a lovely shade of crimson.

"I-I'll take my leave, then, sorry for interrupting..."

Kaneki could only watch in strangled silence as they door creaked back to a quiet close, Touka shifting with a small moan beneath him. He bit his lip and swallowed harshly, planting his hands on either side of her head as he attempted to pull himself away.

"Hnn..."

Heart beating like a drum in his ears, Kaneki grit his teeth as Touka moaned again and loosened her arms from around his neck, falling uselessly around her head. Her neck tilted to the side, hair spilling around her in waves. The black lace that framed her perfect breasts only sat inches from his fingers...

_Buddha give me strength._

Kaneki found it surprisingly easy to right himself from the wily woman's body, plopping to the ground with a huff of relief. A small bead of sweat trickled down the side his face as he struggled to regain composure, clutching the small amount of sanity he had left.

With a crease of his brow, Kaneki realized he hadn't heard a single noise from across the room, and lifted his head to find Hinami staring right back at him. He stifled a bark of surprise at her closeness, eyes bulging as she returned his shock with a cheeky smirk.

"I always knew Onii-chan and Onee-chan liked each other... But that's just wrong."

Kaneki's mouth dropped open, stuttering as he tried to file a response.

"N-no! I would never - it's not - she doesn't - uhhh..."

With a growl of frustration, Kaneki threw his head back against the couch, flinching when Touka's arm wound around his chest. Hinami's eyes widened as she backed away, gulping noticeably as her gaze remained above his head. He was sure his own expression mirrored hers.

A familiar voice purred seductively into his ear, sending tremors down his spine and electricity running circuits through his body.

"Kaneki, what the hell are you doing here?"

_This is it, this is the end-_

Touka's arms slithered diagonally down his torso, and he felt two mounds press into his back.

"U-um, Touka-chan, I was sent by Yomo-san to-to... gather you-"

"Gather me?" She enthused, her voice taking on a slight slur as Hinami rose and stalked from the room. Kaneki pleaded at her with his eyes, but she only threw him a thumbs up and clicked the door shut behind her.

Oh, now he's really screwed.

The faint aroma of alcohol wafted into his nose as she repeated in slight agitation,

"Answer me, Ken."

Heat flashed through his body at the unexpected pleasure that came with Touka speaking his name, a hard lump weighing down in his throat. He was not made for these types of situations.

_She's still drunk._

"W-well, apparently y-you and Hinami-chan were o-out l-late last night, and then... you ended up... like this..."

Kaneki was at a loss for words as Touka rose from the couch, wobbled slightly as she stood in front of him, and then plopped herself straight onto his lap. She grinned wolfishly as he blushed and avoided her gaze, trying to withdraw from her touch.

But it was to no avail, as he was sandwiched between this wicked seductress and the couch at his back.

He was trapped as Touka leaned forward, lips dangerously close to his as she whispered,

"Do you remember that night in the chapel?"

Stunned, Kaneki was temporarily distracted from his predicament, and thrown back into the past. He raised his eyebrows, gaze innocently curious as he asked,

"All those years ago? What about it?"

Her smirk widened as she ducked her head and tucked it into the crook of his neck, tongue flicking out to lick his burning skin. His breath hitched as her teeth grazed the same spot.

"The way you taste, Ken... I'm sure it's like cake for humans. I craved you."

Before he could even process what she had just said, Kaneki gasped as she imbed her teeth into his neck, pressure increasing by the second. His eyes and mouth clamped shut, body stock still as he waited for the inevitable pain that came with the chunk of missing flesh.

It never came.

At some point, the sharpness had receded to a dull throb, only the skin of his neck broken. Touka sucked gingerly on the wound, gripping him tighter as she licked up a stray thread of blood. Her eyes flew open with a sharp glow, black and red dominating her violet tinge.

Kaneki was unsure of what to do with himself, hands hovering over Touka's body as she pressed closer and sucked harder. His body was growing numb from shock, prickling in discomfort of his situation.

He was saved from having to do anything as Touka was abruptly ripped from his body, the wound on his neck instantly closing up after she was detached. Her ukaku lit up the room as she dangled from Renji's grasp, his stoic stare meeting her livid glare.

"Let go, fucker!"

Silence filled the room once again as she spat those words into his face, Kaneki's mouth fall agape for the nth time that hour. Renji's eyes were unchanging, however, as he murmured dryly,

"Look what you're doing, Touka."

Frowning, the dark haired girl blinked and swiveled her head to meet Kaneki's confused gaze, eyes instantly sobering and returning to their natural flare at the blood staining his white collar.

Her gaze fell down to her body as Renji placed her feet back to the floor, a earsplitting shriek ripping from her lungs and she covered what she could with her hands, hightailing it out of the room and up another pair of stairs to her room.

Heaving a loud sigh, Kaneki slumped against the couch.

"Thank you, Yomo-san."

The older man turned and gazed down at Kaneki, a small smile evident on his features.

"That's fine."

He left the room without another word, leaving the latter to sit and think about what exactly just happened.

Yoshimura stood behind the bar, still polishing glasses as the light haired man trudged back down the stairs. The others had seated themselves at the bar in front of their boss, leaning forward expectantly as Renji came to a stop beside them.

Yoshimura was unable to hide his smirk as he rumbled,

"How did Kaneki-kun fare with an intoxicated Touka-chan?"

Renji allowed for a smile as the others snickered and jeered at him.

"Get this. Ken was on the ground, Touka in his lap when..."

* * *

_... (/*_*)/ _

_Don't ask me._

_This just happened._

_I swear._

_Okay, I honestly don't know what came over me when I wrote this. It was just like _WHAM! _And I was just like, whoa. So... this happened. You're welcome. Don't question it, shh... Just go with the flow!_

_Thanks for writing, duces for now._

_**READ THIS PLEASE:** Since someone already has reviewed about it despite the clear words: _'She's drunk', _I have to spell it out. Touka is OOC because _she is drunk. _I repeat, SHE IS DRUUUUNK. So, this was my take on her tipsy self. _

_I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be rude, but come on. _


	5. Succumbing

_Can I just AHSBKHSFFIUN over that f*cking ending in the manga. I literally can't believe that freaking happened. I have high hopes for a sequel (due to the 'see you' hidden message on pg 21). Also in extreme denial._

_The Aogiri trip in the anime kinda pissed me off since they skipped so much shit, but the same goes with the rest of it I guess. But sexy f*cked up Kaneki made up for it. He was so OP when he showed Yamori what's up. Seeing that scene animated made me go 'kyah' over and over again!(The manga still did it better XD)_

_Also, sorry for the late-ish update. School has been whipping my ass. Thanks for your support as always!_

* * *

Moonlight washed over the desolate, wasted ruins, the only signs of life moving in the depths of shadows. The melding silhouettes left behind mangled scenes in their brutal victory, blood trailing their steps.

Kaneki's eyes swept the carnage for a split second before throwing himself from the visage with his rinkaku, body soaring high into the blue-black sky glittered with stars. He barely acknowledged the low illumination blended orange and red following him closely, her familiar movements a welcoming dance in the corner of his eye.

The ghetto side of the city they currently inhabited projected the worst of it truest; broken down buildings, unforgiving humans and ghouls prowling the recesses, rubble the only thing the section of land had to offer. It was a complete shit hole, but it made great cover for renown ghouls like the 'Centipede'.

Soon enough, one building that held itself slightly taller and less ragged than the others came into sight, a dim glow coming from the window seated high on it's molded planes. You'd have to look good and hard to tell the building held residence inside.

Kaneki shot through the window and landed neatly beside the tattered remains of what used to be a bed, while his shadow crashed in epicly. White hair catching the low light of the candle dying out in a forgotten corner, Kaneki turned his head to gaze questioningly at his companion.

Touka shot him a small grin before heading toward the makeshift bathroom, heaving a large wooden plaque over the crumbling door frame at attempt at some form of decency in the ruthless conditions they currently lived in.

Kaneki couldn't help but grin at her nonchalant escape to the restroom after her exaggerated arrival, a small laugh rattling in his chest. He grimaced and gingerly touched his fingers to his ribs when the simper brought discomfort, hands coming back slick with blood. The sound of the toilet flushing (how it works, they'll never know) aroused his attention, tired eyes sweeping Touka distantly as she walked toward him.

Her violet gaze was stern and displeased, a rag clutched tightly in one of her fists.

"You were stupidly easy-going back there, Kaneki."

He pursed his lips as she pressed the already dirtied cloth to his wound, the pain almost subsiding immediately from his ever growing tolerance.

"I might've underestimated that guy a little bit."

Touka shot him a dirty look. He relented.

"Okay, he was a lot more agile than I expected. But really, his dismissal toward the hits I rounded on him were just downright strange. Even for me. Even for _me, _Touka-chan."

She sighed and adopted a disgruntled look as she muttered in return,

"Yeah, I know. But no matter who or what you're up against, you should never take them lightly. You should've learned this by now from the Aogiri escapade."

Kaneki flinched at this, baring his teeth in detest at the sick entourage of memories that flooded his mind.

"Don't remind me. And that kid was creepy as hell. I don't like that look in his eyes. Did you see the way he looked at me, Touka-chan? You didn't? Well, you should've. Those weird little stitches only added to his freaky aura. I'm definitely going to have nightmares tonight."

Touka was impressed at how talkative Kaneki was being this particular night, though she hid it well as she tore a long strip of material from her clothes. Kaneki eyed her disapprovingly as he turned to discern what the noise was. She ignored the crease in his brow as she tied the fabric around his abdomen.

"You're talking a lot about this kid. Do you have a crush on him or something?"

"No! No way!" Kaneki jumped forward, thoroughly surprising Touka as he was in her personal space in less than a second.

"Please don't joke like that. I like girls, and that just puts more unwanted images in my mind."

He turned away from her shocked expression, padding toward the bathroom and discarding his black, skintight shirt on the way. He removed and placed the plaque back behind him as he moved to ready the shower (in which is also a mysterious miracle... the wonder).

Touka hid the blush from her cheeks by tackling the bed in their corner, burying her face in the rough sheets that smelt like dying sunlight and Kaneki.

She shifted in the bed, scooting against the wall and pressing her warm forehead to the cool surface as her eyes drifted to a close, the exhausting night quickly catching up to her.

* * *

A morning in the ghetto is surprisingly more relaxing than you'd think; birds singing sweetly, the sun reached more areas than in the city, and it was a tranquil area to be in (when someone's not being killed).

Touka squinted at the gentle rays of sunlight creeping onto her cheek from a crack in the wall, feeling very pleased and warm from her bountiful sleep. She took a deep breath, but found that her back was restricted from the large heave she attempted to intake.

Slowly twisting her head around, Touka fought the urge to scream when her nose prodded Kaneki's at her movement. He was snuggled up against her back, a lazy arm slung around her waist. He hadn't bothered putting on another shirt, and his body radiated delicious warmth from under his shockingly smooth skin.

Touka's head dropped back down onto the pillow, her heart speeding up, heat rising to her cheeks in flustered embarrassment. For once she didn't know what to do with herself, lips mashing together in aroused confusion. Her flimsy shirt had risen in her slumber, Kaneki's abdomen keeping the patch of skin nice and toasty so that she barely noticed until he sighed peacefully in his sleep.

_Oh god, his muscles are touching me- shut up Touka. You're a grown ass woman, and you're not gonna freak out over some bumps on Eyepatch's stomach-_

Kaneki groaned quietly and the arm looped around Touka's waist tightened, bringing her against his form sharply. There wasn't any space between them now, and Touka was about ready to have a heart attack.

The cool breeze of fall didn't quite touch her as Kaneki buried his nose in the back of her neck, her body reaching a whole new boiling point at the abundance of unconscious, intimate touching. She was quite literally about to go crazy, her mind working a mile a minute.

"Why're you being so tense?"

The warmth of Kaneki's sleepy words billowed over the nape of Touka's neck, and her muscle drew in tauter in response. She remained frozen and Kaneki curled her body further into his.

The rough pad of his thumb traced slow circles on her hip, slowly easing the tightness in Touka's body. She allowed herself to mold completely into Kaneki's body, though she was still thoroughly muddled by his actions. She internally chastised herself for succumbing so easily to his actions.

He began to tenderly play with her hair, threading his fingers through the silky tresses as he mused quietly,

"I wish I could wake up like this every day."

Touka's violet eyes shot wide open in realization of the double sided undertone to his words.

She and Kaneki were forced to share the bed they were both currently occupying, since Kaneki had decided to be stubborn for once and refused to sleep with the mold, dirt, and creepy crawlies inhabiting their temporary residence.

Kaneki usually took care not to touch Touka in his sleep, respecting her space (but mostly afraid incase she pummeled him). Though, every night they'd spent in that bed, Kaneki wound up waking Touka throughout the night with his vivid, haunting nightmares. It was terrifying to see the most powerful, determined person you knew reduced to a trembling, wide-eyed shell of themselves late into the night.

But this particular night, Touka hadn't been waken once. He hadn't had a nightmare.

And she was guessing he was implying something else as well, but quickly shot down the notion from her hopeful uprising.

"Yeah, me too. I don't enjoy being kicked out of the bed at three o'clock in the morning."

Kaneki laughed gently at her jab, resting his forehead on the back of her neck. He felt warm.

"Hm. Then we should sleep like this every night."

"Where did all of this confidence come from, brat?"

"Since you haven't socked me in the face yet, I take it you don't not like this." Kaneki's voice was still laden with sleep, husky and deep. It sent shivers down Touka's spine.

"As long as there's no morning wood involved."

"...You would've felt it by now."

Touka muffled an indignant laugh at their conversation, feeling Kaneki smile against her neck. They had gotten very close during their continuous expedition, maybe a little too close. It was a little scary how open they were with each other at times.

Touka sighed and closed her eyes, relishing in the soft breaths Kaneki sent across her neck, and the rise and fall of his chest against her back. The embrace wrapped her in a cozy sheet of warmth and comfort.

"Hey, Kaneki."

"Mm."

"What do you have nightmares about?"

The white-haired man went silent for a few, long moments, and Touka grew regretful of her question as it lengthened.

"I'm sorry-"

"Death."

Touka stilled and furrowed her brow slightly, silently urging him to go on.

"Everyone I know and love, dying. Being swept beyond my reach, into a darkness unfathomable to the living." His hold tightened on her, seeking solace in the heat that came with a living being.

"I dream of being powerless, unable to help those who are in need. I know I've got this martyr complex, but how can I not? After watching my mother die, watching Ryouko-san die, Kouto-san and Kei-san..."

Kaneki sucked in a ragged breath, nuzzling into Touka's hair. She proved a good source of comfort.

"...And sometimes, torture."

Touka squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip in pain of remembrance. Kaneki never elaborated on his time with Yamori, but from the desolate, disturbed stillness he acquired from the simple mention, it was enough to chill her entire being to the core.

Touka turned in Kaneki's arms, tucking her head away into the crook of his neck. His arms hovered over her in surprise before resting gingerly around her. A sweet breeze rolled into the room, gently rustling their hair and calming their aching hearts.

"You do need to work on that martyr complex."

"...Yeah."

"And that 'gotta save the world' attitude."

"Mn."

"And the cocky, badass, untouchable façade. It really pisses me off."

"Okay."

"And," her head turned up to stare directly into his careful olive eyes, "let me take care of you."

A wave of overwhelming appreciation flowed through Kaneki's chest, his eyes prickling in slight warmth. His limbs moved of their own accordance, one hand delving into her satin soft hair, the other grasping her hip firmly. He tugged her into him sternly.

Their bodies seemed to sigh into each other under the much anticipated kiss, nipping at one another gently and tangling their legs together. Touka's lips were soft and smooth against his, slow and coaxing. The kiss was sweet and passionate, filling their bodies with a thrumming coat of warmth.

Kaneki soon grew tired of their slow pace, however, his drowsiness surfacing a more rogue version of himself.

He slung a leg over her body, then pushed himself up and above Touka. She made a noise of protest as his hands came down over her head, but he quickly silenced her with his lips. His tongue slipped into her mouth, leaving nothing left behind for him to discover. Touka melted underneath him, a quiet moan elicited from her throat as Kaneki bit down on her lip.

Before he could attack the abused, fleshy skin again, Touka planted her hands on Kaneki's chest, roughly pushing him off the unkempt mattress they wrestled on. Shock cooled his body as he landed hard on the ground, staring up at Touka's flushed form with hazed eyes.

"No making out on the bed," Touka panted lightly, looking around the room in obvious mortification. Kaneki felt his own cheeks heat up. A tinge of mischief roused in his belly at the glazed over look in her eyes.

"Where can we make out, then?"

Her head whipped around to glare down at him, eyes alive with unconfined fury.

"Nowhere and never, arrogant bastard." Rising her feet in an angry flourish, Touka made a beeline for the bathroom. Kaneki couldn't suppress his laughter at her hot temper.

He'd make it up to her later.

* * *

_Huzzah, awkward endings. I'm _so _good at them. Again, apologies for late updates!_

_I'll try to get in more time for writing, but it's hard with school. They won't be too far apart, though! Thanks for reading everyone! _


	6. Hotaru

_It's fun seeing feedback in the reviews about the latest updates on both manga and anime. Good to see I'm not the only one out there... (Extremely frustrated)_

_Your support is always always alwayzzz appreciated! You guys never cease to put a smile on my face._

_Okay, this one is going to be confusing at first. Sorry if this doesn't suit the taste of all of you, but I had to get this down. It was burning in the back of my mind, and I haven't been getting much inspiration lately. So here it is._

_Still technically Touken. Kind of. (no other shippings in this if __you were wondering)_

* * *

The dark haired girl strolled casually down the streets, a simpleton, a face in the abundant crowds in the populated city that she called her own. Tokyo. She was nothing out of the ordinary. At least on the outside.

The girl knew she didn't have the will power to walk in a crowd this large. Curse her stubbornness. Her pulse magnified at her current situation, nervous anxiety crumbling her resolve and ultimately defeating her.

Her lilac eyes scanned the bustling people surrounding her as she crossed the street, a myriad of scents hitting her nostrils and tingling her sinus. She felt her glands expand and sharpen at the aroma of living flesh, the thrumming of hundreds, thousands of hearts beating all around her.

Mouth beginning to flood with saliva, the young woman stopped in her tracks, bowing her hooded head. People instinctively parted for the irregularity in their systematic routine, ignoring the hindrance as if she didn't exist. She focused solely on the heat that began to encase her left eye, the burning sensation that raided her stomach and throat under her weak resistance.

Stuffing her hands deep into the pockets of her faded grey hoodie, the girl set back to a quick, demanding pace, pushing through those around her who were in her path. She ignored their angry cries and swears.

The street ended and met the bland pavement of a sidewalk, then thinned until the damp, familiar alleys came into place. No one dared to come to this part of the city, unless you were a ghoul yourself. Even then, it was dangerous with 'doves' lurking about the shadows.

The girl hurled herself into the darkened corridor, throwing her back against the wall as ragged breaths tore through her lungs. The burning sensation had grown to a ignited flame in her esophagus, nostrils widened to their capacity to catch any fiber of a scent that even similarly detected the human race.

"F... uck!"

She writhed, trembling fingers rising to her parched throat. Her pitch black hair threaded and plastered itself against the moist wall behind her as she struggled the impending desire to dirty her hands.

_Mom... Dad..._

"Hah... Please..." Her sight blurred in and out, sanity quickly flushing under the carnal necessity that throbbed in her veins, gathered between her shoulder blades, and illuminated in her cursed left eye. Her mind dulled to a slow, smoothed out throb, her eyes going wide and blank.

The girl bared her teeth in a wicked grin, a throaty laugh jumping in her ribcage. Her iris radiated that signature red glare, but her sclera remained it's pure white.

With the sickening plop and squelching of flesh being torn, the girl's kakuhou split and released, kagune as dark as her hair spilling from the wound.

The ukaku pulsated with each individual beat of her heart, a faint crimson glow kindling in both of the wide wing-like expanses. It sparked with the livid energy she produced, eerie streams of itself licking out and retracting itself repeatedly.

The disturbed girl let out a strangled moan and rose shakily to her feet as that nostalgic scent sat on her tongue, nose guiding her body toward the nearing flesh she eagerly waited for. She could hear him come from a good ways away, controlled breathing and quick footsteps perturbing the young ghoul for a moment.

Her breath caught in her throat as a familiar form crashed into view, frantic and concerned. His beautiful olive eyes were stretched wide upon contact of soft lavender and faded vermillion. He took a careful step forward, expression hardening in that way he usually gets when he is about to dispose of an intruder.

"Hotaru," her father drawled darkly, "Get a hold of yourself."

She couldn't handle her own father dealing her the same look he protected her with.

A loud sob racked Hotaru's chest, legs stumbling over each other as she fought to run to the comfort of her kin's grasp, eyes glistening and regaining their original light purple hue in her desperation.

Kaneki visibly relaxed as his daughter wobbled closer, her ukaku dispersing into thin air before his eyes. He felt the heaviness in the air release and shatter, his own legs carrying him the remaining distance between them.

Hotaru buried her face in the warm cotton shirt of her father's, crying loudly as she clutched onto him. His arms instantly closed around her tightly, one hand caressing her dampened hair in soothing strokes. Her cries died down as he softly spoke to her in reassuring coos, placing a tender kiss on top of her head every so often as she gradually calmed herself. He never failed to provide the solace his conflicted daughter needed in situations such as these.

Through the fresh fragrance of laundry detergent, another scent had Hotaru pulling away from her father.

The sharp whistled of air above them and light tap of shoes on the asphalt told the teenager one thing she needed to know. Her eyes filled with tears again as she spun around to see the curved outline of her mother.

Even as the girl crashed into her body, the older woman gazed questioningly over her dark head and at her husband. He sighed and scratched the back of his head before shooting her a pained glance.

Instantaneously, Touka pulled out a parcel from her coat pocket just as Hotaru inquired with a congested voice,

"You brought it?"

Her expression distorted again at the smell of blood, and the girl ripped the food from her mother's hands. In a matter of seconds, she had opened the package, torn into the contents, and devoured them. With one last satisfying gulp, Hotaru finished and rose to her feet steadily.

Looking over her shoulder at her parents, the girl grinned a bloodied grin and mused contently,

"Thanks for the snack."

Touka narrowed her eyes at the sudden change in her daughter's temperament, and Kaneki visibly grew anxious.

"After having you break down like that, is that all the thanks we get?" Kaneki's eyes shot between the two women like a tennis match, feeling himself shrink against their overwhelming tempers boiling out of their pores.

Hotaru turned and faced Touka fully, displeasure written into her very being.

"Thanks for birthing a monster with raging desire to kill and eat her close relatives?" She scoffed, brushing her dark bangs from her face. "I don't think so."

"U-um, you two really shouldn't fight-"

"You should be thankful we brought you into this world. There's nothing wrong with claiming your birthright and accepting what you are as well, Hotaru."

"Guys-"

"Thank _you? _For bringing me into this forsaken world? That's a sick joke, Mom."

"Touka-chan, you know better-"

Both women had their ukaku out in their intensifying rage, and Kaneki began to really panic. His hands writhed in the air uselessly, words catching in his throat as their quiet jabs rose to loud roars. He sighed wearily; it was like his courting days all over again, times two.

Before mother and daughter could lunge at each other, a huge, plated column lashed out and exploded the ground in front of them. Hotaru and Touka dodged the flying concrete, jumping back swiftly to avoid carnage.

Kaneki's white hair billowed against the brunt of the attack, left eye ablaze in fury. Both women flinch and lowered their heads at his deathly look, his 'centipede' kagune picking itself up from the cracked asphalt.

"Hotaru, watch your mouth toward your mother. She and I both just came and saved your ass, so you should be more than thankful that we did."

He turned his burning glare on his wife, who sharply averted her eyes and shifted in place sheepishly.

"Touka-chan." She flinched, slowly looking up to meet Kaneki's gaze.

"I understand where you're coming from a little too well, but keep the scolding for later. Hotaru is prone to ending up like this after a traumatizing experience, and you know this best." The violet haired woman bowed her head shamefully.

Sighing, Kaneki ran a frustrated hand through his pure white hair, retracting his kagune swiftly. He turned around, head lolling back to gaze at the two rueful women, dark eyes now dancing with mirth.

"You guys coming?"

They looked up simultaneously, glanced at each other, and ran after after Kaneki's receding form around the dank corridor their footsteps echoed in.

* * *

_Okay, this one came really fast and was pretty short, mainly because I had sudden inspiration for it. I got another idea for another prompt that I wanted to write way more than this one, so thats why its so short. I just didn't have the inspiration to write the rest of it. Oops. _

_Anyway, the next chapter isn't far away._ _I appreciate your guys' reviews and follows! _


	7. Rebirth of a Spider Lily

_I have spoiled you greatly today in apology for a late update... I have officially slave driven myself into exhaustion with my inspiration X_X_

* * *

My name is Kaneki Hotaru.

Now, that wouldn't be so significant, but with the surname 'Kaneki' stuck to the forefront of my name, I now have your attention.

The process of my birth wasn't a difficult one, as most of you can infer of my birthright, the low chances of it, and the ultimate outcome. Because I wouldn't be narrating this in my mind right now if I weren't alive.

Well, it all started with my father and mother in a little hole in the wall called 'Anteiku'. I go there myself regularly, since all my ghoul friends work there and they serve some damn good coffee. Anyways.

Apparently my father, Ken, was a weakling... I myself don't believe that for a second. Sure, he's pretty easy going most of the time, but when me and Kaa-san duke it out, he gets hella scary. Kaa-san's told me what happened when he was younger, and that just makes me even more obedient (when I'm under his watchful gaze, that is).

Long, agonizing story short, Tou-chan is scary as hell, and don't ever mess with him. Otherwise he's a giant teddybear.

Kaa-san, on the other hand... We often get in squabbles. My father says it's because our personalties are so similar. I beg to differ.

My mother is a very beautiful lady, and worked at the café where she informally met my father. She was ghoul from birth, but was and still is fairly sympathetic and even envious toward humans. That's probably why she enjoys Tou-chan and my company over many others.

So, they met again after Tou-chan got his organs swapped, he got beefed up by her, their relationship blossomed after he was taken and tortured, blah blah blah. I don't like getting into the mushy bullshit, to be honest.

They got married, Tou-chan was twenty five, Kaa-san twenty three. My parents wanted to date a while before marrying, especially since they started when Kaa-san was seventeen. Surprisingly, they remained virgins up until marriage. I applaud you guys.

So, after two years of marriage, something unexpected happened. My mother got pregnant.

At first, it was exciting. My parents reveled in the fact that in such lowered chances, it happened. It was indeed an accomplishment. But, it was short lived, as the reality sank in. My mother would absorb the fetus growing inside of her, and the child would be no more.

Or so they thought.

I grew quickly in my mother's womb, too quickly to be considered even vaguely normal. At three months, my mother was carrying at the capacity of six months. It astounded everyone and anyone, and it manifested great fondness and pride in my parents. Though they'd always talked about it and dreamt of it, their faded aspiration was coming to life before their eyes.

In the next month, I was born.

My parents were ecstatic when I held their most loved traits; a lighter shade of my mother's eyes, lilac, and jet black hair from my father. My face was small and delicate, with rounded cheeks and pale skin. I was born at Anteiku.

My name was chosen quickly, under the pretense of my father's intuition. He predicted I would have ukaku like my mother, and it would just as beautiful. Hotaru, meaning firefly, would later end up signifying my kagune perfectly.

Kaa-san and Tou-chan didn't take the chance of having a human doctor looking over me, and it wouldn't be very smart to do so anyway. I grew at an orderly pace, despite my hurry to come and greet the world from my mother's stomach.

Kaa-san's milk sufficed for the first seven months of my life, but I soon grew completely disinterested in it altogether. After several futile attempts at feeding me human food, my parents reluctantly introduced me to the human itself.

I immediately delved into the food brought before me.

The flesh was soft and easy for my infant mouth to sift and swallow, and it was utterly satisfying. How do I know? Because it still is to this day.

The curiosity of my background had been cleared up. The three-fouths of ghoul residing in my body was indeed thriving.

I adopted the same eye my father retained his crimson and raven did, though my iris was and is the only thing that signifies my identity. I am one of a kind, never seen before. If my iris suddenly turns in daylight and in front of everyone, it is passed off. I'm an unknown. CCG hasn't figured it out yet.

My kagune is of my mother's side; ukaku. It differs a great deal from her throbbing purple, red, and orange wing that sprouts from her left shoulder blade. No, my ukaku is a finished whole, and a very different concept from hers.

My wings spread long and far from my shoulder blades, expanding of a length of at least fourteen feet. The consistency is dank and pitch black, hazy threads weaving and writhing along it's surface. Due to this attribute, my ukaku appears as if it's constantly moving. One thing I gained from my mother, however, is the faint glow of red within my wings, residing close to it's sprout. Her speed and agility is also passed along to me.

I grew up in a loving household, the tender embrace of my parents, the strictness of my mother, the spoilt nature my father bestowed upon me. I can see why mother loves him so.

Though I am very, very thankful to have been brought up by two amazing beings, I'm not thankful for being born.

This world is a forsaken one, nothing to be proud of being in. No, it's not the world itself, but it's plague.

Both mankind and ghoul are sick reminders of my birthright. Which one do I lean on the most? The unjustified killers that murder a child because of their race, just because they are what they are? Or just the same in ghouls, killing ruthlessly and laughing at it like a game, playing with their food?

I don't know. I don't want to lean on either. I am an abomination, yet a prized jewel in the world of ever growing surprises. Though, I'm not a good surprise for my human companions.

A half ghoul is ridiculously stronger than a full, remember? Well, where do I fit in that equation? My parents claim I don't. More human in me would cancel out the ghoul, wouldn't it? I wish.

With the chemical compound and density in the bloodstream mixed with the ghoul percentage and RC cells, my body undergoes a spastic release when I channel my ghoul remnants. My power is amplified, and I was able to take out a full grown, experienced ghoul by the age of five. Others will coo and dote on my existence, worshipping such a being that exists. I hate it.

So that's why I have to change it. Their beliefs, customs, their entire world. Of ghouls and humans will become of one. People die everyday everywhere at anytime of causes unrelated to ghouls. We can use that. Unnecessary killing is out of the question with that notion.

The unchangeable ones are the trouble. They wouldn't understand... So they would simply be erased. You can't live in this world if you aren't able to retain and output the improvement this world deserves.

I believe I was brought here by product of love, but I also believe I'm here as a beacon of unrest. As proof of change, and the one who is destined to make it be. I probably sound absolutely psychopathic to most of you by now, but that's okay. You'll be thanking me later.

Even as I have these powerful thoughts, the unrest kindling and writhing deep in the recesses of my heart, I keep still and bide my time. I'm only sixteen as of yet; I have time. And it isn't now that I should act, when still have much to learn. I need to age in body and mind before I am suitable to rise and revolt.

So, as an act of loyalty that can be seen as sharp fraudulence in the eyes of the undertaken, I decry my presence and blend with humans at school, on the streets, and everywhere else in between. At least I try. Sometimes I can't help it when that cute boy that sits in the back smells so ineffably amazing, I can't help but imagine taking a bite out of him. This is why I have to wait until I make my move...

So, until then, I bide my time. Though I harbor hindrances left and right in my life, both of humans and ghouls, at the same time, they are of my greatest allies. The solitary mindset of someone planning an uprising is foolish, especially when I have, at my hands, some of the greatest provisions at my fingertips. I am not stupid.

My parents are warm and kind. So are my human friends at school. And at Anteiku. But I am also surrounded by those with consorted, unhealthy goals and missions. It's my birthright and ultimate purpose to eradicate this world's parasite and revive it's potential.

* * *

_Holy shit, was that two chapters in one day? What the hell..._

_I received some good feedback on that last chapter, which kind of surprised me. I had been considering writing a follow up to that, and had another short in stow for you guys! Hope you liked this little first __person view into our slightly (majorly) arrogant daughter of OTP for life._

_I enjoyed your guys' reviews, they were funny. _


	8. Transfixed

_GUYS CAN WE PLEASE CRY TOGETHER OVER THE MAJOR HYPE THE ENTIRE TOKYO KUSHU FANDOM IS EXPERIENCING._

_Now, yes, I was excited when I saw the preview for the new season of Tokyo Ghoul. But. SUI ISHIDA ALREADY CAME OUT WITH THE FIRST F*CKING CHAPTER OF THE EPILOGUE?!_

_One thing I'm not looking forward to... For spoiler protection for those who haven't read the manga, I'll leave it at this: I WILL NEVER CALL HIM SASAKI!_

_Also... I've reached over 100 followers on this story! I feel like I should do something special for you guys. So. I've decided._

_Go ahead and review some suggestions on what you would like to see in the next chapter or so. I already have another idea that's just about finished already, so I'll plan on making your requests into the next chapter after that one. _I will NOT do a lemon.

_I was considering do this _(for those who have read the manga!)_: A chapter about 'Sasaki' meeting Touka. Playing around with that idea just sounds too good. But, I'll leave it to you guys! Let me know what you want!_

* * *

Darkness prevailed in every crevice of his forgotten existence, a heavy sheen of decay filming over his underused eyes. The thick, sickly scent filled his nostrils, but it was in no way appealing. At this point, he had long gotten used to the tang and swell of his own blood.

Light had faded from his heart and mind for too long, the pain induced on his domesticated body turning it hard and unforgiving. His kagune writhed underneath his skin, begging to rip through the small patch of skin separating it and his victim.

_Who lies inside of me?_

His heart beat erratically as the eerie, echoing steps and unnatural heaving brought itself closer, the sullen drone of his captivator sounding suddenly vividly peculiar in his dull, eroded eardrums. His pulse strengthened deliciously throughout his body, a rush of immense power surging in his taut muscles. Head bowed, a dastardly curl taunted his lips into a sickeningly eager grin.

_"And now, for your end be outcompeted by me."_

The raspy drawl of the bastard's voice was enough to send Kaneki into a blind rage, neck and upper body snapping up to tear a hunk of flesh from the forsaken ghoul's cheek.

_A monster._

Power coated his entire body, muscle fibers binding together tightly and enlightening him with the steadfast ability to maneuver around Yamori's futile attempts at silencing the monster that he created himself.

Innocence and clarity fading into the background of his despair and carnal strive to just _live, _Kaneki cracked his knuckles in grim humor as he tore satisfyingly into the famed ghoul, until his body, tainted by the kakujya stolen from his own, was devoured itself.

These memories came drifting into the unconsciousness of Kaneki's distorted mind, but they didn't come as the haunting remnants they should be. No, they stood as a revelation in his past. How he discarded his older, weaker side, and borne into the world a body and mind able to withstand it's hardships.

Kaneki was woken by the noisy clutter of dishes, followed by annoyed cursing and growling. A small, tired smile pulled at his lips, despite his dark dream that resurfaced, turning over in his bed. The clock read eight o'clock, but he didn't need to see the time to know that it was Touka working her shift already.

After the plight and imminent fall of Aogiri, Kaneki had returned to Anteiku with everyone after being thoroughly wept and begged upon. Even his bastardized heart couldn't take the sight of Banjou's running nose and walrus noises made in the desperation of keeping his friend from leaving them again.

Tossing his bed sheets aside and swinging his legs over the side of his mattress, Kaneki righted himself and stood blearily, rubbing his eyes as he padded toward the bathroom to shower.

After he was brought home safe and sound, Yoshimura insisted on housing Kaneki in the shop. He wouldn't be going to school anymore, and since he still worked for his pay in food, it would only make sense for him to live close.

Kaneki enjoyed it. Having his neighbors being ghouls was refreshing, being able to be completely open with them in the comfortable sense in sharing the same identities. One particular neighbor, however, aroused Kaneki's interest above all others.

Even before his time in Aogiri, Kaneki had watched and admired Touka. Unintentionally, of course, he grew to harbor feelings for her, feelings that would surely lead to a destructive end. But it was far too late to be able to withdraw and call it quits now that he lived right next door.

* * *

After cleaning himself up properly and taking the remaining time to himself to read, Kaneki got into his work clothes and padded out of his cozy room and down the stairs to Anteiku. A soft breezed shifted through his hair as a chime indicated a visitor, and the scent of coffee filled his nostrils pleasantly. The gentle hum of TV in the background and quiet chatter of fellow ghouls set the peaceful atmosphere perfectly.

Kaneki smiled to himself as the familiar scene unfolded before him; Nishio and Touka bantering as quietly as they could maintain by the blender, Yoshimura polishing plates and grinding coffee beans, Enji and Roma dutifully taking customer's orders. It was refreshing to be back home.

His reminiscing was short lived as Touka caught her comeback mid sentence and whipped her head around to stare at Kaneki. Her amethyst eyes widened a fraction before she straightened, huffing and pointedly ignoring Nishio. The blonde shot Kaneki a knowing glance, then turned to aid Yoshimura with the dishes.

Kaneki would've been anxious and spluttering by now as Touka padded warily toward him, her gaze watchful on his entire body. But, he isn't the same, his composure surprising Touka as she came to a stop in front of him.

"Welcome back, Kaneki."

He smiled down gratefully on her, noting the slight height he recently gained over her as he responded warmly,

"It's good to be back, Touka-chan."

She gave a curt nod and crossed her arms, visibly relaxing under Kaneki's welcoming demeanor.

"You're gonna take the coffee orders today for more training since you've been gone for a while, and I'm on pastry duty. I'll help you out of you need it, of course." Kaneki made a grimace of a smile at her offer. "Other than that, you're good to go."

"Ahh... okay."

Ignoring his reluctant muster, Touka swiveled around gracefully on her heels, then set to pick up the orders left for her on the mahogany counter tops. Kaneki watched her form wander around the room fluidly, body curving nicely from under her well-suited work clothes. Kaneki shook his head wearily at his incoherent thoughts, settling himself between the coffee making materials and his post.

Enji watched Kaneki carefully out of the corners of his eyes after retiring to aiding Yoshimura's dish washing, a knowing grin spreading his lips. His eyes flicked up constantly at Touka, who moved around the room airily to take requests. His olive green eyes immediately shot back down to the counter as she returned with a small wad of papers, handing them to Kaneki before leaning against the bar.

Wordlessly, Kaneki turned and began to brew coffee for the orders. His hips tilted as he patiently waited for the steaming pot to fill, unaware that he was being scrutinized indiscreetly.

Touka angled her head to stare at Kaneki's back, eyes trailing down the work shirt that wrinkled and strained slightly against the widening stance of his shoulders. His muscles rippled and soothed out as he began pouring water gently along the grinded coffee beans, apron hanging lazy off his hips. Kaneki's broadened shoulders sloped down nicely to his narrow hips, and Touka couldn't help but stare at his behind. Since when did it look that great?

Touka jumped when someone to her close right cleared his throat, turning with enraged embarrassment to find Enji gazing at her in amusement. Roma had been watching as well, and blushed along with Touka as she leaned forward, hissing,

"Tell the brat what you just saw, and I'll rip your arms off."

Enji only chuckled quietly, mischievous glint catching in his eyes. Touka eyed him wearily as she leaned bak against the counter, frustration building in her chest.

How could she not be ecstatic that the idiot had returned, despite her (tsundere) behavior? Sure, she acted like she couldn't give two shits sometimes. But when it comes down to the people she truly cares for, Touka truly took the time to appreciate their presence.

_I have feelings too, __dammit!_

Even if they're slightly inappropriate.

"Uhm, Touka-chan... the coffee's ready."

Whirling around in surprise, Touka found a trail of assorted coffees placed along the counter, each fitted to the correct order. She quickly regained her composure, straightening her spine, trying not to look impressed at how much better they looked than her own brewed coffee.

"Not bad," was all she responded with, hurriedly snatching up two mugs at a time to deliver them to their designated owners. Kaneki watched awkwardly, shifting in place as he waited for more customers to arrive. Having nothing else to occupy his time, Kaneki moved to help relay the beverages to their patrons.

A hand slapped his away, and his surprised olive eyes met indignant amethyst.

"I can do this just fine. Worry about yourself."

Withdrawing a slightly battered hand, Kaneki cradled it with his other and gave a silent nod.

_Except I'm actually kind of bored..._

The rest of the day droned on without any obscurities, though there was something eerie hanging about in the air. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but it would have to suffice until the sun falls to truly meet this identity.

Closing shop was Kaneki's job that evening, as he only just lived a flight up the stairs. Touka stayed behind to help wash up with the dishes, the dim lighting and silence dawning around them creating a curiously peaceful atmosphere.

Kaneki padded up beside the shorter girl, taking a stray tea cup from the sink, beginning to polish it. Touka glanced at him from the corner of her eye, but furiously averted her gaze as Kaneki shot her a small smile of amusement. He quickly finished drying the china, putting it to the side gently.

The silence was so overwhelming that both of the ghouls could hear each other's heartbeats. Kaneki, being incredibly intrigued by the melodic thumping in Touka's chest, subtly reached out for another dish just as she was.

Their fingers brushed softly, just barely grazing the other's skin. The action, however, brought surprising turmoil to Touka.

She pulled back quickly, but almost immediately snatched up a porcelain plate awaiting drying. Kaneki would've brushed it off, but the sudden sporadic pulse filling his ears enlightened him to the point of uncharacteristic mischief.

"Touka-chan," he murmured, leaning over so that he was just inches from her ear, "could you-"

Both of the teenagers jumped suddenly as a wild crash sounded from directly above their heads, the tinkling of glass shattering piquing their ears. Touka looked over her shoulder at Kaneki, and he met her strict gaze with a deadened glare. In unspoken agreement, they began to silently tread up the wooden staircase.

Hushed swearing and shuffling footsteps came from the small break room Hinami preferred to reside in, the clumsy scuffling bringing something akin to exasperation to the couple's faces. Touka threw a half-annoyed glance behind her, to which the white haired man responded to with a quiet scoff.

"Mother, mother, mother, fu-!"

Throwing the door open with unamused ease, the pair successfully cut off the man's incessant rambling as he clutched a profusely bleeding foot. He was old and dirty; scraggly, greyed beard, dirt-coated, oily skin, and rags for clothes. The man was obviously homeless.

"H-hey," he greeted casually in a rasping, contradicting tone, "I don't want no trouble now, ya hear."

Touka almost doubled over and laughed at the pitifully strained threat the weathered man threw their way, bringing his cut foot down to the ground and leaning on the sofa next to him. The hysterical mirth left her as his cracked, blood encrusted fingertips slowly reached for his waist.

Kaneki took a protective step forward as the homeless man unsheathed a gun from a hidden holster at his hip, holding the ebony pistol straight out in front of him with wobbly fingers. His beady, dark eyes hardened as his grip steadied on the gun.

"I just wanted one place to stay for the night, and you children had to be here... Not my fault, no it isn't..." The deranged man continued to talk to himself as a grimy thumb reared to slowly cock back the hammer, his steely glare never leaving neither Touka nor Kaneki. Touka's breath caught in her throat as the loud click resonated through the stilled room just as Kaneki fully stepped in front of her.

The next part came in a rush, a blur. Touka felt her body being shoved back, watched a horrid splendor of coiling, plated kagune split through Kaneki's back as she stumbled, and winced as a loud crack struck her abused eardrums.

She immediately jumped back to her feet, cold dread making her heart squeeze and race, breathing halted. Kaneki stood in the same position, still as ever. Slowly, his kagune withdrew, weaving leisurely back into his lower back. He stood up straight, twisted slightly to steal a glance over his shoulder.

Touka was awed when Kaneki simply smiled at her, but the grin turned vaguely savage and disgusted as he turned back around to gaze at the now deceased old man. Touka stepped up cautiously beside Kaneki, her wary eyes still on his blood speckled face.

"I had to," he sighed, feeling her burning stare on his face, "He would've tried to kill you."

"A bullet would've felt like a pinch," Touka retorted sharply, facing him fully. "I can't believe you would just kill him like that!"

Touka swallowed dryly as his iridescent eyes raked down into her heated glare, holding his own angered intensity.

"He was obviously not right in the head, Touka-chan. There couldn't have been a quiet, simple way to relocate him!"

She bit back the words weighing on the tip of her tongue, leaning back with a controlled intake of breath. Without opening her eyes, she pointed at the battered frame of the homeless man, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"At least package him, Kaneki. You've had plenty of practice, anyway." The last part she muttered, though she regretted it the instant a uncomfortable, hurt look flashed across the older male's face before his expression deadened altogether.

"Of course."

* * *

Kaneki washed his hands under the sink while Touka cleaned the rag he dirtied with blood, dropping it in a bin with a defeated growl. The stains were simply not going to come out.

Exhausted and unable to do anything mindful at the moment, Touka walked over the the wall and leaned against it with a sigh.

She resorted to watching Kaneki rub his forearms under the warm trickle of water, face covered by the thick curtain of white hair. The soft-looking tendrils curled and caught the limited lighting in the staff room, a faint glow radiating around his head. Touka quickly grew sick of the sight of blood caked along his arms, white hot aggravation bubbling in her chest.

"I don't know what to think of you anymore."

Kaneki whipped his head up at her sudden break in the deafening silence, hunter green eyes widened in spontaneous speculation. Making quick work of turning off the faucet and wiping his arms dry, he padded closer to Touka and murmured after the short pause,

"I don't understand why you're treating me like this-"

"You're not the Kaneki I used to know. That innocence, drive to help others in that sense, and your drive for life in itself. You've changed. You've changed way too much."

He stared down at Touka with the distinct pang of hurt that throbbed in her heart, her trembling hand raising and clutching at the fabric there.

"Why do you see me like that?"

Her mind was whirling as the onslaught of contained emotion unheedingly poured from her entire being, anxiety seizing her muscles.

Kaneki ran a frustrated hand through his hair and paced in front of Touka as she continued hurriedly, voice shaking in her weakened state.

"You're not the same Kaneki, not like you were before-"

His hand connected sharply with the wood next to her head, effectively cutting off her panicking rambles. Touka's eyes widened and stared up in the fiercely passionate glint in Kaneki's glare, this new, carnal expression taking her thoroughly off guard.

Kaneki watched her throat bob subtly from a harsh swallow, her breath hitching as he leaned closer.

"You're wrong."

Her lips parted in surprise, violet irises disappearing under shuttered blinks.

"Wrong?" She breathed with a light frown, indignation building in her chest.

"You're _wrong."_

Kaneki lifted his other hand to completely cage in Touka, his angered gaze coming closer and closer as he leaned in, until he was only just a breath away. Touka's heartbeat rattled dangerously in her chest, heat flashing through her body in vexed confusion.

"I," she seethed through gritted teeth, "am far from wrong. You, Kaneki Ken, have turned yourself into a martyr _once again_ for the sake of others, in the most forsaken way possible."_  
_

Despite her stinging words, a look of satisfaction crossed Kaneki's features. It wasn't until she mulled over her words did Touka realize she contradicted herself.

His victorious simper died quickly, melancholy taking over the brightness in his dark olivine gaze. His white hair fell softly over his forehead, gently caressing the straight slope of his nose, which lead down to his parted, slightly filled lips. His breath soothed in and out of his mouth, sending the bittersweet scent of coffee billowing over Touka's lips.

Her breath caught again as his fingertips slid underneath her chin, sudden infatuation with Kaneki's facial features catching her unawares to his own scrutinization. He inclined her face to fully meet his, eyes melting in hers. Touka felt her mind rush in an electric buzz that faded more and more as Kaneki's lips closed in.

He was hesitant at first, lips ghosting over hers like the beat of a butterfly's paper thin wings, though the pressure increased not a moment later. Touka allowed her eyes to droop to a close as his hands trailed from her chin along her jaw, over her cheeks, and finally threaded itself in her lengthened hair. His fingers gently gripped the blue tresses, angling Touka's head to deepen their kiss.

Touka was utterly perplexed at what she was doing, at the fingers delving into his satin soft hair, her body responding of it's own accord, her boggled mind reducing to nothing but a pile of Kaneki. He was the only thing that occupied her thoughts, and it confused her so.

His lips were soft and gentle, yet unyielding and true in their intentions as they relentlessly caressed her, his mouth moving swiftly over hers. He bit down on her bottom lip with a grunt, pushing Touka's body into the wall with his hips. Their bodies warmed frantically, breaking apart only for a second at a time to regain a breath or two.

When Touka's hands slid from Kaneki's neck, down and over his muscled back, and finally into his back pockets, he knew it was time to pull back as a shudder ran up his spine, bringing a new thrill altogether throughout his body.

Their lips ceased their contact with an audible, hushed smack, cheeks flushed and breath coming short as they gazed at each other. Immediately, both of their cheeks dyed a lovely red shade, eyes suddenly intent on the room around them.

Kaneki cleared his throat and backed away to give Touka space, who actually found herself feeling faintly displeased by the distance growing between them. She smoothed out invisible wrinkles on her apron, clearing her throat and tilting her chin up defiantly. Though Touka's demeanor cried out for strength, her voice wavered.

"U-mn... My shift is a-almost over, so..." She slid against the wall and toward the door, Kaneki watching on with embarrassed amusement.

"Ah! Y-yes, I'll... see you, then...?!"

Heart stilled tittering in her chest, Touka nodded stiffly before backing out the door, hobbling down the hallway and up the staircase toward her room.

* * *

"Wait, wait, rewind it again..."

Three forms crowded around the small screen in the darkened room, eyes illuminated by the moving figurines they watched intensely on the camera recording.

Roma bit back a squeal and covered her cheeks as Kaneki leaned over Touka again, heat rushing to her face as the short teenager instantly melted and threaded her fingers in his hair.

"God, they're so hot together...!"

"Ugh, you're so weird, Roma..." Nishio cringed as their breathless voices touched the mic again, straightening and heading for the door.

Enji snorted and crossed his legs, patting the footage container with pride.

"You owe me fifty bucks, Nishiki-kun."

* * *

_I'm so OP at awkward endings, it's not even funny._

_I honestly had this sitting for a little bit, and finally scrapped it up tonight. I hope you guys enjoyed it!_

_Don't forget to make suggestions as a gift for you guys in the reviews or a PM! _


	9. Resurface

**_If you haven't read the manga, please don't read this chapter. It will probably ruin your life._**

_I know it's ruined mine... Kaneki, whhhyyy?_

_Don't worry guys, I did my homework on this chapter. Like hardcore. More than usual. These places are not made up, as the wards in Tokyo Ghoul themselves are stationed in actual locations in Tokyo. As you probably already know._

_This little 'Serpent' character... he is sketch and he's freakin me out!_

_Of course I've infused my own little AU into this, as all of these one-shots are. This is a continuation of chapter one Re: Tokyo Ghoul. Sorry for those who haven't read the manga, you won't understand a lick of this chapter._

* * *

"Another filed death has come in under 'Torso'."

Sasaki glanced up at the older woman with an aggrieved sigh, though his steely gaze held no surprise as she continued. Mutsuki stiffened and sat upright in his chair, hazel eyes trained seriously on Mado, while Urie regarded the high ranking officer with his signature blank stare.

"The head of a woman, legs also severed, discarded carelessly on the street by a dumpster next to Tokyo Station." Sasaki's eyes widened at this, while Urie droned blandly,

"He's doing it on purpose." Mado sighed and laced her fingers together, leaning her chin on the interlocked palms. "Yes, he's toying with us. It seems that Kobayashi's death didn't go unnoticed by him," she mused, her gaze hardening on Urie, "and it may have gone to pass if your actions had not been so untimely, Investigator Kuki."

The stoic young adult merely glared back in response, their heated stares making Mutsuki squirm uncomfortably in his seat. He shifted his gaze around the room, mouth mashing together as he bit back a retort, but relaxed after catching his mentor's softened gaze. With a single nod from the silver-black haired male, he sucked in a silent breath and broke the silence.

"Mado-san," he began carefully, her hazel-green eyes flashing in his direction, "I think it was safe to say that his movements were too severely different from Akashi's transportation cycle extracted from the previous few months. 'Torso''s attacks have been centered more densely around other stations lining up around Tokyo Station..."

Mutsuki trailed off as he pulled a folded slip of paper from his suit pocket, sheepishly unraveling it and smoothing out the creases to reveal a map of their general area. The boy gave a shy smile and went on at the impressed expressions at both of the high ranking officers as their eyes ran over the markings on the detailed exposition.

"These were his two most recent assaults, including last night's." His finger prodded the position of the indicated locations, slowly trailing back to the very close Nihonbashi. "The distance should have been alarmingly close in the first place, but in the short succession of the killings, we failed to notice, as well as this similarity," he slid his finger smoothly along the paper's surface once again, "that Kayabacho was the beginning of this pattern."

He sat back in slight satisfaction at their engrossed gazes trained on his face, a flustered blush rising to his cheeks. "A-and so," he lowered his voice nervously, "it's only necessary to infer that the next murder will arise in..." he steadied his tone in finality, "Nijubashime."

Sasaki grinned cheekily and tossed his meek subordinate a thumbs up as Mado perked up considerably.

"That's quite the theory, Mutsuki-san," the blonde began sternly, her eyes hard and calculating on the boy's shrinking form, "and very intuitive." Mutsuki released the tension in his body with a sigh, a relieved smile stretching his lips. Urie gave no sign of recognition other than the undetectable furrow in his brows.

"You've been awfully silent, Investigator Sasaki." Akira inclined her head toward the mentor, watching him come to attention with amusement. "Since you'll be leading this next operation, I'd like to hear your input."

Pursing his lips, Sasaki narrowed his eyes and planted his elbows on the table, eyes glazed over as he took the current situation under consideration.

"'Torso' clearly divulged in his murders so vulgarly and arrogantly to get our attention," he mused aloud, "he had to be expecting us to pick up on his movements. His trail is so uncomplicated, he's either throwing us off by making us believe he _will _be at Nijubashime, instead escaping elsewhere, or," Sasaki's unseeing stare turned into a challenging glare, raising his eyes to meet Mutsuki's.

"He's expecting us."

An unexpected grin pulled at Urie lips, and he slumped in his chair as he felt that all too familiar adrenaline rush in his head that everyone else experienced. Mado slapped the document down, stood up, and declared,

"It's settled. We will start shifts at Nijubashime beginning tonight to watch for 'Torso'. Sasaki, I leave the organization to you. This is as much as I will interfere, for now."

With that, the blonde wheeled around her chair, filled the room with the confident crack of her high heels hitting the tile, and the quiet whoosh of the door as it breathed shut again.

"Urie," Sasaki sighed, planting his cheek on an upturned palm tiredly, "gather Shirazu and Saiko. Tell them what happened. Mutsuki," he turned to the dark skinned boy, who jumped immediately to attention, "you have the first shift."

"Yes!

"...Wait, what?!"

Sasaki and Urie had risen from their respective seats, Urie out of the door already, Sasaki halfway through it before turning back around in confusion.

"Is there something wrong, Mutsuki?"

He blinked and gulped nervously, quickly running through what happened in his head. Deciding to opt for a cool persona to follow up his beneficial interpretation, he relaxed back into his chair comfortably.

"I'll be sure to settle this, sir." The older investigator regarded the younger with a warm smile and gentle eyes, reminiscing in the image of his fiercely determined face. The memories brought a twinge of discomfort, though.

"I'm counting on you, then."

Left behind, Tooru slouched and heaved a noisy sigh, scratching at the top of his head.

* * *

Sasaki groaned and wrung his head in his hands, eyes heavy with the days events weighing down on him. He hadn't got a break since 'Torso' started romping around town, and it was beginning to tire him.

The distinctive clacking of high heels making their way past his office caused the investigator to jump to his feet in renewed energy, popping his wild head of hair out the door to catch Akira sauntering down the hallway.

"Sasaki."

"Akira-san! Let's go to dinner together!"

"Sorry, I'm actually busy tonight," Mado politely refused his enthusiastic approach, her brows knit together with a sheepish smile. Sasaki cocked his head and gazed knowingly at the small bouquet of flowers poking out from her purse.

"I see. Have a good night, then," he responded gently, slipping back into his office. It was no wonder where she was visiting; she often left flowers for both her father and his subordinate.

Sasaki breathed another sigh as he began to tidy up his workspace, leaving it to shambles in defeat as the enormous amount of paper found no solace in his desk's drawers. He quickly wrapped up with the dimming of his lights, then closed the doors behind him. He bid goodbye to the few investigators that remained friendly toward him, and made his way onto the darkened sidewalks and toward his apartment.

His legs cramped and creaked as he walked, but he bore with it as the building loomed in the near distance, his eyes glued to the third level of the large complex. There was no way he was taking the stairs today, he decided.

It wasn't long before he stepped into the elevator, greeted his elderly neighbor, and stepped into the cosy little room he called his home. Sasaki threw his clothes here and there, not bothering to change into appropriate sleep clothes. Completely exhausted and craving sleep, he threw himself onto the bed, and in a matter of seconds, found sleep behind closed eyelids.

* * *

It was the same dream.

It was as if Sasaki watched a dollhouse shrouded in dank light, and all of the characters he couldn't quite put a name on milling around and living on their own. It was eerie and uncomfortably ominous as they went about their own business, disregarding the others almost completely. But two of animated toys frightened him the most. Two of them that, as they creaked their frail necks to stare blindly up at him, held his features in both black and white.

He was instantly doused in black, the sensation of sinking making his eyes flutter tiredly, limbs unwilling to pull him back up. The fear and panic slipped away with him along with the agonizingly similarity he found in the small figurines.

The blood curdling shrieking was dulled under water, words meshed together with the binding, waking waves.

_Screw's... l... ening..._

Arima Kishou strangely made his way into the falling man's mind, but it mixed and blended with the rest of the delusions in his murky thoughts.

Nothing made its way past the blackness that continued to push him downward, eyelids lifting to watch the light above slowly filter into nothing but the darkness around him.

_I've been here before..._

He gazed around languidly, expecting to meet the comforting onyx world he was already adapting to, but his body jolted in astonishment as he found himself drifting by endless mirages. This haunting, recurring dream would usually fade into nothing by now, but the way the palatably fresh sight he was met with told the young man he was in for something much more than he truly bargained for.

Orange autumn leaves fluttered along softly past him, and he reached out in awe to coax one further into the whiteness blanking out the dying darkness. He drifted past moving pictures, watching them pass him by with wide, disbelieving eyes. What looked like to be a school playground, both night and day versions, an empty house clustered with paperwork, a small study filled with books, a high school, a university, a blonde haired boy, a purple haired girl, a cafe, a blue haired girl...

His attention was drawn so strongly toward the bright little cafe in which these faceless people bustled and mingled in, friendly bantering and muffled laughter rising in its so achingly wonderful, homely atmosphere, and Sasaki felt his finger outstretch to the façade, a sudden rush of desperation streaking through his heart.

He was thrown into the scene abruptly, clothes billowing softly against his skin as the door opened with a devastatingly nostalgic chime, a chorus of 'welcome's echoing in his ears. He stood in the middle of the traffic in the cafe, yet the workers padded straight through him, unaware of his presence. He watched a woman in a blindingly white dress step into the shop, her loose, plum hair cascading carefully over one shoulder. She clutched a book to her chest delicately, and her steps were so soundless and tentative that it seemed as if she floated over the spotless wood.

She moved closer as he felt sudden dread in the friendly aura surrounding him, coldness seizing his muscles, a lump blocking his airway as her scratched face became clearer and clearer by the second. The top half of her face lay unveiled, mauve eyes constantly flashing that cursed crimson, a dastardly smile curling her full lips. Her soft features contorted into a ruthless sneer, small nose scrunching up at the malicious glare directed his way. Sasaki took a distressed step backward as those all too familiar tendrils of red split from her back, hardening with suppressed cracks, her body fading in and out, as if a painter continuously drenched her body with rushed strokes.

_...ki~!_

Her voice came out distorted and sadistic, a perfectly manicured fingernail dragging along her pink tongue, kagune brushing mocking, lazy waves in the air. Sasaki let out a choked, startled cry as her arm lashed out and snatched his wrist in a vice grip. He jerked back in a desperate attempt to release himself, erratic panic manifesting in his ordinarily calm heart.

_Kaneki, _she murmured, leaning in close, the scent of blood curling the hairs in his nose, _how pathetic are you?_

His body fell limp as a insatiable hunger ripped through his entire being, arms falling uselessly at his sides. The faceless customers and employees completely stopped their movement and chatter, their heads directed at Sasaki and the female ghoul. She grinned mercilessly and circled his slack form, dragging her long fingers across his stomach and back before pressing her lips to his ears,

_How nice is it to forget, Ken? To be '__blissfully ignorant'... _She trailed off with a chuckle as Sasaki's breath hitched, his body buzzing in alarm. _Don't you think it's too simple? How unfulfilled do you really feel? Why does everything feel so strangely dizzying when you remember your 'past'?_

The woman murmured teasingly, repeating all of the desolate, depressing realizations that constantly plague the young man's mind. She continued, taking his silence as permission. She didn't quite look for it, nonetheless.

_'Sasaki Haise'. How ridiculous does that sound, you fool? _She growled into his hair, drawing away. Her kagune nudged pryingly at his body, dead displeasure glinting in her vermillion glare.

_Look around you, Kaneki. _The liquid muscle curling around his neck unfurled itself to push his chin to the left and toward the window, another scene unfolding itself.

The panes held the same darkness he had perviously allowed himself to drown in, but this consuming black was more feral, unforgiving. A brief flash of skin and blood flew past the glass, and Sasaki cringed in frightened confusion.

The torturous groans and bellows wound their way past his eardrums again, his blood running cold at the trembling, broken voice, his faltering chokes almost drowned out by unfeasible laughter. But he heard it. He saw it.

_Five... Five hundred eighty-six..._

"No," Sasaki muttered, falling to his knees in disbelief. It continued, the whispers that rivaled his own, the cracking and snapping of bone accompanying it. The woman cackled and threw herself around his neck, fingers trailing disgustingly along his chest.

_You know, _she whispered, leaning back slightly to stare at the tears tumbling freely down his cheeks, _They __didn't take your memories, Kaneki. _She hugged his neck tightly, hands admiring the bicolored curls on top of his head. _You buried them._

"Get off, Rize," he cried out weakly, trying to push himself back up onto his feet. She allowed him to rise, her perpetually cold grin etched into her blood red lips.

_There you are, Kaneki. _

He whipped his head around to stare at Rize in shock, her name surfacing clearly and obstinately in his mind. His body trembled as he gripped at his hair, the reflection of himself in her eyes terrifyingly familiar.

A ragged, black, pointed mask covered his face haphazardly, his eyes startlingly large and unforgiving. Unable to stop the quaking running up and down his spine, Sasaki dropped his head between his knees when a severely painful pang shook his brain, unbearably vivid images flashing before his closed eyelids.

He couldn't stop the steady flow of memories pouring into his mind, the stream both incredibly agonizing and revolutionary at the same time. They made their excruciating entrance, but snapped the missing puzzle pieces back together, driving out the uncertainty and emptiness that lingered in his heart at all times for the past two years.

The velvety softness of finger pads drifted along his exposed neck, and Kaneki jolted slightly at their touch. Expecting the cold deadness of Rize's unforgiving touch, his body tightened and released as the stroke continued on the underside of his neck and up to his chin, these fingers unwaveringly warm.

Tears, thick and blazingly hot, swelled and ran in torrents down Kaneki's cheeks as he slowly allowed the small hand to lift his face, a muffled sob wrenching past his restricted throat at the gentle eyes and soft smile directed down on his shrunken form.

"Touka-chan," he whispered in disbelief, his hand jumping up to cradle the palm closed over his cheek. She tilted her head and crouched down on Kaneki's level, her expression the most empathetic, loving face he had gazed upon since the death of his mother.

_Kaneki, _she murmured, swiping a thumb over his rolling tears, _Welcome back._

Her warmth was so inexplicably real and reassuring, her breathing slow and measured, sharp eyes slack in affection. He wanted to reach out and caress her incredibly soft-looking skin, porcelain and glowing faintly in the darkening world around them. He refrained from running his fingers over her cheek; the thought of her angelic visage dissolving into thin air once again scared him to death.

He was bursting with questions and inquiries; how is everyone at Anteiku? Is Hinami-chan doing well? Your hair is longer, and is that a tattoo on your hand? I've missed you guys so much. I've missed you so much. _So much._

But before he could bombard the beautifully realistic mirage that projected Touka, she gave one last smile and shattered into fragments of the warm scene he once called his own, his world falling apart once again before his eyes.

* * *

Kaneki shot up from his troubled sleep, breathing harsh and critical, heart racing against itself to regain proper composure. Confusion lingered in every pore of the half ghoul. His hunter green eyes were pried wide open, shock slowly sinking into his limbs. Fingers fisting in the material of his work shirt, Kaneki took one last gasp of a breath before releasing it in a controlled whoosh, a familiar, orthodox serenity spreading over his taut muscles.

His thoughts were muddled and unorganized, but he was completely sure of one thing:

He is not Sasaki Haise.

* * *

_Hey guys! Sorry for the shortness (?) of this chapter. The way I ended it, I felt it would be great as a two-shot! (for those of you who don't read the AU, something to catch your eye) The next part will be out shortly, so don't fret. There is a happy ending in store for our lovely Kaneki... that poser Sasaki is outta the picture._

_I felt like it would've been better for his memories to come back to him in his sleep, so I did it like this. We'll just say it was triggered by the massive amount of stress he endured from the investigation and fellow investigators._

_Anyway, the next part will, of course, include Touka and Kaneki's reunion. It will be grand, to say in the least..._

_ALSO! I have taken into account of everyone's requests. Some I will not be able to reciprocate, but I have taken some of them and combined them! I've had angst/sad requests and others that I infused into the chapters. _

_Thank you all for favoriting and following, as well as all of my reviewers. You guys are so awesome, and it really makes me happy that you all thoroughly enjoy my works, as I enjoy creating them!_


End file.
